Custodia compartida
by Yiriz
Summary: "Si ambos morimos, dejamos la custodia compartida de nuestro hijo a sus padrinos, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger". "¿Qué?". "También les dejaron la casa que compraron hace unas semanas." Y así es, queridos lectores, como nuestros protagonistas se embarcaron en una vida que no esperaban (ni ansiaban) vivir.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El argumento principal pertenece a los creadores de la pelicula **_"Life as We Know It"_** ( _"Bajo el mismo techo"_ , en Hispanoamérica) el cual sólo tomé como inspiración para crear este fanfic, pues los acontecimientos que se desarrollarán aquí no serán los mismos que los de la película. Así que no es del todo una adaptación, yo sólo quería escribir sobre nuestros protagonistas enfrentándose a una situación como la que verán a continuación.

* * *

 **Custodia compartida**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, por supuesto, unos eran más sinceros que otros, y la mayoría sólo aplaudía por uno de ellos. Pero para los recién casados eso no era importante, en ese momento sólo tenían ojos, o mejor dicho, labios para la persona que besaban con intensidad.

Al fin eran marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, el señor y la señora Potter, y no pedían más. Bueno, si pudieran traer un buen champagne para brindar no estaría mal. O mejor un whisky de fuego, de preferencia el más fuerte que tuvieran porque sabía que debía beber algo para poder soportar semejante… evento.

Los padrinos avanzaron rumbo a la salida acompañando a las damas de honor. Primero salieron Longbottom y Astoria, seguidos por Theodore y Lovegood, Blaise y Ginevra Weasley, él y Granger, y por último, siendo los principales, Weasley y Daphne.

El viejo loco de Dumbledore seguro estaría encantado de tan variada reunión. Pero eso sólo era la entrada para algo aún más extraño, pues cuando los padrinos terminaron de salir del lugar de la ceremonia, los recién casados hicieron su aparición listos para las fotos que estarían en primera plana mañana. Ya se imaginaba el encabezado:

"Harry y Pansy, los nuevos señor y señora Potter."

 **...**

* * *

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba tan feliz que no podía evitar llorar. Se sentía profundamente agradecida con Harry por concederle tremendo honor, y también con Pansy, por supuesto.

Y aunque sabía que Malfoy estaba rodando los ojos justo en ese momento al ver sus lágrimas, ella se lanzó hacia Harry para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle las gracias, después abrazó a Pansy con cuidado teniendo en cuenta el abultado vientre, y a ambos les aseguró que sería la mejor madrina que su hijo pudiera tener.

Malfoy también agradeció y les dijo que su hijo sería el niño más mimado de todos al tenerlo como su padrino. Después abrazó a Pansy y, para su sorpresa, también a Harry; ese tipo de abrazo masculino que suelen darse los hombres cuando se felicitan por alguna tontería de "machos".

Mientras terminaban de cenar, se preguntó porque nombrarían a Malfoy el padrino de su hijo, estaba segura que con ella sería más que suficiente para que el pequeño estuviera satisfecho de amor por su madrina. Pero al ver la forma en que Pansy y Malfoy se trataban se dio cuenta de que eran como ella y Harry, eran como hermanos y si Harry la había elegido a ella, Pansy estaba en todo su derecho de elegirlo a él.

Como fuera, ambos eran padrinos del futuro niño Potter, pero eso no implicaba que tuvieran que convivir más allá de lo normal para el bien del pequeño. Sí, no había ninguna diferencia.

 **...**

* * *

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el pequeño Albus quería algo y no tenía mejor forma de pedirlo que gritando y llorando a todo el volumen que sus cuerdas vocales de seis meses le permitían. Se volvería loco sí el bebé seguía con sus berridos y pataletas, así que lo tomó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro por todo el departamento hablándole de la nueva poción que estaba desarrollando.

Por supuesto, escuchar un montón de nombres de ingredientes para pociones no era algo que le interesara a Albus Potter, así que sus gritos se volvieron aún más fuertes. De no ser porque en serio quería al niño, seguramente ya lo habría lanzado lejos de él o lo habría abandonado en el cuarto hasta que se cansara de llorar.

Pero lo quería, lo quería lo suficiente para darse por vencido y llamar… a _la otra_. La chimenea comenzó a crepitar y segundos después… la otra emergió a la sala del departamento. Un alivio se sintió en su interior al verla llegar, aunque claro que ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Mira quien llegó, Al…, la otra —lo último lo dijo con voz áspera y altanera. Granger rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

—Deja de llamarme así, Malfoy —dijo Granger, entrando por completo a la casa y tomando al bebé de los brazos del rubio.

Albus dejó de llorar cuando Granger lo cargó y se entretuvo jalando los mechones de cabello que estaban a su alcance.

— ¡Hey, Albus, deja mi cabello! —soltó la castaña, quitándole un mechón que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

—No entiendo porque parece gustarle tanto ese nido en tu cabeza —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño y yendo a la cocina por la mamila del pequeño.

Granger volvió a rodar los ojos, de hecho era algo que solía hacer mucho cuando estaba en compañía de Draco. La castaña comenzó a arrullar al bebé y a cantarle una suave canción de cuna, cuando el rubio volvió con la botella Albus estaba medio dormido, sólo esperando su leche para dejarse vencer por el sueño. Hermione tomó la botella y se la dio sin dejar de cantar y arrullarlo un poco.

Draco se quedó embelesado por la escena por alguna razón y no fue sino hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar que pareció recordar qué pasaba, dónde estaba y a quién miraba.

—Parece que ya se durmió —dijo Hermione, mirando enternecida al bebé. Draco agradeció que ella no lo mirara.

—Será mejor llevarlo a su cuna —dijo el rubio. Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de sus amigos.

Recostaron al pequeño Albus en su cuna y lo miraron dormir por un largo rato, verlo dormir era tan pacífico y tranquilizador que ninguno quería dejar de mirarlo, era todo inocencia y ambos sabían lo poco de inocentes que eran después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y miró a Draco, sabía que él quería a su sobrino pues veía la misma mirada que ella le dirigía al niño por parte de él. Ambos salieron de la habitación y volvieron a la cocina, donde Draco le ofreció a la castaña algo de beber.

—Tenemos leche, jugo de naranja, agua, café y… más leche —dijo el rubio mirando en el refrigerador.

—Café está bien. Draco preparó dos tazas de café y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿A qué hora dijeron que volverían? —preguntó Hermione.

—A las dos —respondió el rubio—, pero llevan seis meses sin una noche solos así que los espero al menos hasta las cuatro.

—Claro, sí.

No sabían bien cómo, pero algo había pasado entre esa frase y las cuatro de la madrugada, porque cuando Harry y Pansy volvieron a casa todo era un caos. Había tazas y platos rotos en la cocina, los sillones de la sala estaban volcados y la chimenea parecía haber sido impactada con un hechizo, eso sin contar los cuadros y adornos destrozados.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritaba Hermione.

— ¡Y tú una estúpida! —gritaba Draco.

Ambos con las varitas en sus manos y bastante molestos. Por fortuna, uno de ellos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para lanzar un hechizo insonorizador en el cuarto donde Albus dormía y no había escuchado la guerra que se había desatado en la sala.

El pequeño durmió toda la noche, eso era lo importante.

 **...**

* * *

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿El mundo mágico volvería a ese estado de alarma como en los tiempos de guerra? ¿Cómo podrían sentirse seguros si el Gran Harry Potter y su esposa habían sido asesinados?

Hermione se dejó envolver por los brazos de Draco mientras lloraban la pérdida de sus amigos.

¿Quién se haría cargo de su hijo?

 **...**

* * *

—Si ambos, Harry James Potter y Pansy Madea Potter (de soltera Parkinson), morimos, dejamos la custodia compartida de nuestro hijo, Albus Severus Potter, a sus padrinos, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger.

— ¿Qué?

—También les dejaron la casa que compraron hace unas semanas.

—Nosotros no podemos vivir en su casa.

—Nosotros no podemos vivir juntos, querrás decir.

—Por ahora lo mejor es mantener al niño en un entorno conocido, por lo cual sería muy bueno si ambos pudieran quedarse en la casa con él hasta que… lleguen a un acuerdo sobre la custodia.

 **...**

* * *

Al día siguiente, la recién comprada casa de los difuntos señores Potter recibió a sus nuevos inquilinos. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger cruzaron la puerta y entraron al vestíbulo del lugar.

El pequeño Albus Potter dormía en los brazos de ella, cansado y sin tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Soy la peor del mundo, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, porque llevo tres meses sin actualizar _Ultimus spem,_ lo sé, lo sé, y vuelvo aquí con un nuevo fic, lo sé, lo sé. Peeeeero la carne es débil y no pude resistirme, mientras veía la pelicula no pude evitar imaginarme a Draco y Hermiones viviendo algo así, cuidando al pequeño Albus y viviendo juntos; sí, sé que no es la idea más original, peeeeeero aún así quise escribirla. Estas vacaciones me han tenido inspirada, aunque por desgracia la inspiración no siempre viene de la mano del tiempo para escribir. **

**En fin, espero sus reviews para saber que tal les parece esta nueva historia, que sin duda será más ligera y fácil de escribir que _Ultimus spem_ (o eso creo), y ya veremos que tal se me da un poco de humor.**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **Yiriz**


	2. Albus es mío

**Albus es mío… Nuestro.**

* * *

El timbre sonó sacando a ambos de sus cavilaciones respecto a la aparente, e inminente, paternidad que había llegado a sus vidas con la pérdida de sus amigos. Voltearon a ver la puerta y después al otro.

—Yo abro, tú recuesta a Albus —dijo Draco.

Hermione asintió y anduvo rumbo a las escaleras en busca de la habitación del pequeño.

El rubio abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con Lavender Brown del otro lado. Lavender sonrió ampliamente, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Malfoy —dijo la rubia a modo de saludo.

—Tú… —comenzó Draco— ex novia de Weasley —concluyó, sin preocuparse por recordar el nombre de la mujer.

Lavender sonrió falsamente por unos segundos, no muy feliz por el recuerdo de su vieja relación del colegio.

—Lamento tu perdida —dijo la rubia.

Draco la miró sin creer que realmente lo lamentara, así que sólo dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que la rubia soltara un agudo "¡Hermione!" y entrara a la casa sin esperar invitación. La joven bruja castaña había bajado después de dejar al pequeño Albus en su cuna y el repentino grito, seguido de un sofocante abrazo, la tomó por sorpresa.

—Siento mucho lo de Harry —dijo Lavender con voz acongojada.

Hermione tardó en corresponder al abrazo, pero al final lo hizo, sobre todo al escuchar los sollozos de su antigua compañera; algo le decía que de verdad sentía la muerte de su mejor amigo, que hubieran sido compañeros de casa y año en Hogwarts debía significar algo. Después de un rato, en el que Draco se sintió incómodo por tan repentino ataque de tristeza, Lavender pareció calmarse y se separó de la castaña.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso, procurando no arruinar más su maquillaje.

—Descuida —dijo Hermione quitándose también una traviesa lágrima que había escapado al recordar a Harry.

—Bien, ahora, vayamos a las formalidades —comenzó Lavender—. Soy Lavender Brown y estoy aquí en representación del Departamento de Apoyo a Sectores Afectados por la Guerra.

— ¿El qué? —soltó Draco.

—Departamento de Apoyo a Sectores Afectados por la Guerra —repitió.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Hermione, sin comprender por qué alguien de ese Departamento estaba ahí.

—El Ministerio de Magia creó este Departamento para apoyar a familias afectadas por la guerra, eso incluye el Orfanato Creevey.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al escuchar el nombre, pero se obligó a no divagar en recuerdos de la guerra.

—Con lo ocurrido —continuó Lavender—, el Ministerio quiere asegurarse de que el hijo de Harry Potter esté en buenas manos.

— ¿Buenas manos?

—Sí, después de la guerra el Ministerio se preocupó por los jóvenes magos y brujas que perdieron a sus familias, así que crearon el orfanato para que los niños tuvieran un lugar a donde ir en vacaciones y tal vez volver a tener una familia.

—Albus me tiene a mí —dijo Hermione entiendo lo que Lavender les decía entre líneas.

—Y a mí —aseguró Draco.

Lavender los miró de uno a otro, se habían colocado frente a ella, uno junto al otro, a la defensiva.

—El Ministerio sólo quiere estar seguro de que el niño estará bien y… bueno… ustedes no tienen la mejor relación del mundo, algo que puede ser malo para… el niño.

—Su nombre es Albus —aclaró Draco— y no permitiré que el Ministerios se lo lleve, tal vez Granger y yo no nos llevemos tan bien, pero eso no tiene por qué afectar el cuidado de Albus.

—El Ministerio quiere estar seguro, así que… —Lavender dejó la frase al aire para sacar un pergamino enrollado de su bolso. Se lo tendió a Hermione.

La castaña lo tomó y sólo bastó leer las primeras líneas para fruncir el ceño hacia la rubia.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Draco le arrebató el pergamino de las manos y después de leer unos segundos, exclamó:

— ¿Visitas de prueba?

—Sí, comenzarán a partir de la próxima semana, serán visitas sorpresa y yo seré quien las haga; sólo para asegurarnos de que son capaces de cuidar a un bebé, de lo contrario el Ministerio se encargará de él.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No me quitarán a Albus —dijo Hermione—. Harry y Pansy me- nos dejaron la custodia, a Malfoy y a mí, ¡no al Ministerio!

—Hermione, entiendo que no te agrade la idea, pero tiene que hacerse, además, si resultan ser buenos padres no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin más, la rubia salió de la casa dejándolos con el pergamino arrugado en el puño de Draco.

—Creo que necesito un trago —dijo el rubio, dándole el pergamino a Hermione y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Espero que tengan cerveza —dijo Hermione yendo detrás de él, también necesitaba un trago.

Pero no había entrado a la cocina cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. La castaña se dirigió a la puerta aun sin creer que existiera la posibilidad de que el Ministerio se llevara a Albus. Al abrir se quedó sin aliento, del otro lado estaba el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida, un metro ochenta más o menos, con vivos ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro peinado casual pero elegante, vestido con un traje que se notaba hecho a la medida, un cuerpo fuerte pero no en exceso y una sonrisa perfectamente encantadora.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Hermione Granger —dijo el desconocido con una masculina y sensual voz.

—Ajá —fue lo único que logró decir la castaña.

—Adrian Pucey —se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Ajá —Hermione correspondió estrechando su mano.

Segundos después de un incómodo silencio, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y habló.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Oh, sí, claro —Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo tonta que estaba actuando y reaccionó sonrojándose y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Después de cerrar la puerta y tratar de controlar sus mejillas coloradas, miró de nuevo al hombre; en ese momento Draco salió de la cocina con una botella de Whisky de Fuego y dos vasos de boca ancha.

—No tienen cerveza, pero sí whis- —el rubio se interrumpió al ver al hombre ahí—. ¿Pucey? —preguntó, dejando la botella y los vasos en la mesita junto a la puerta.

—Malfoy —dijo el castaño, con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy el abogado de los señores Parkinson —aclaró Adrian.

— ¿Qué quieren? —soltó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ganelon Parkinson es viejo y ha estado mal de salud últimamente —explicó Adrian, Draco entendió de inmediato.

—Ese hijo de perra —murmuró el rubio.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione aún sin atar cabos.

—Los señores Parkinson quieren la custodia completa de su nieto —dijo el castaño, sólo para que el asunto quedara claro.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la relación de Pansy y Harry, desheredaron a Pansy, la echaron de su casa, ¡ni siquiera conocen a Albus! —exclamó Hermione, mirando a Pucey mientras arrugaba el pergamino del Ministerio entre sus manos.

¿Por qué todos parecían querer quedarse con su ahijado ahora?

—Quieren un heredero —dijo Draco, abriendo el Whisky de Fuego y sirviéndose en uno de los vasos.

— ¿Qué?

—Y por supuesto, no dejarán que su heredero sea criado por cualquier familia.

— ¿Qué? —repitió Hermione.

Draco se bebió de un trago su whisky.

—Ellos no pueden tener a Albus, ¿nadie entiende que Harry y Pansy nos dejaron la custodia a nosotros? —dijo Hermione, comenzando a exaltarse.

—Los señores Parkinson tienen de su lado el argumento de ser su única familia… su familia de sangre —dijo Adrian.

— ¡Estoy harta de las estupideces que las personas quieren hacer en nombre de la sangre! —gritó la castaña, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

Draco se acercó a ella y le tendió un vaso con whisky. Hermione lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca para dar un largo trago.

—Gracias por avisar, Adrian —dijo Draco.

—No es nada, Draco, ambos sabemos lo importante que es un heredero para ellos así que me parece justo que ustedes estén enterados de sus intenciones y no reciban la noticia sin tener como alegar, les sugiero que consigan un abogado —dijo Adrian.

Ambos hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos y después de eso, Pucey se fue.

—Creo que necesitaré más que esta botella para soportar esto —dijo Hermione, sirviéndose un poco más de whisky.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, ambos bebían de sus respectivos vasos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabían que había muchas cosas por decir, asuntos que aclarar, decisiones por tomar, pero ninguno parecía tener cabeza para eso. Bien, tal vez Draco sí, aunque de haberse guardado esas ideas se habría ahorrado todo lo que pasó después.

—Tal vez no es una mala idea —habló el rubio.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Hermione, no segura de a qué se refería.

—Que los Parkinson cuiden a Albus.

— ¿Estás loco?

—No, piénsalo, Granger, tú y yo no somos precisamente amigos y-

—No somos para nada amigos —interrumpió Hermione.

Draco sólo rodó los ojos y continuó.

—Y sí el Ministerio se da cuenta de que no podemos coexistir en paz se llevarán a Albus porque nos creerán incapaces de criarlo.

— ¿Y prefieres que sea criado por los Parkinson?

—Pues…

— ¡No! Malfoy, yo no voy a dejar que esas personas tengan a Albus, ellos no van a criarlo como Harry y Pansy lo hubieran hecho, o como nosotros lo haríamos… o bueno… como yo lo haría.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Draco, suspicaz.

—Bueno… tú… yo- —comenzó Hermione, insegura— yo no sé cuál es tu idea de una buena crianza, pero si crees que dejarlo con los Parkinson es una buena idea, no creo que tú…

— ¿Qué yo qué, Granger? —presionó Draco, acercándose a ella, amenazante.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos y levantó la barbilla, segura.

—No creo que seas un buen padre —soltó, sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

Draco parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada, dejó el vaso que aún sostenía sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla.

—Yo tampoco creo que tú seas una buena madre —dijo él, después se alejó para andar rumbo a la sala.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Hermione, siguiéndolo.

—Piénsalo, Granger, piensa en tu vida, con tu trabajo y tu... diría vida social, pero creo que basta con el trabajo, con tu trabajo ocupando toda tu vida, ¿crees que tendrás tiempo para cuidar a un bebé?

—Primero —comenzó Hermione e hizo que un cojín volara del sofá a la nuca del rubio.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Draco.

—Segundo, claro que tengo vida social.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tienes novio?

—No, pero-

— ¿Puedes mencionarme un amigo que no tenga el apellido Weasley, Lovegood o Longbottom?

—Pues es-

—Y tampoco cuentan los profesores de Hogwarts.

—Yo-

—Ni los compañeros de trabajo.

—Pero-

—Ni tus vecinos.

—Oye-

—Ni-

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Hermione— Ya entendí, no tengo una gran vida social porque mi trabajo ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de hacerme cargo de Albus.

—Apenas tenías tiempo de ser su madrina, ¿crees poder ser su madre? —cuestionó Draco.

Y Hermione, al escuchar la palabra madre, dudó. ¿Cómo podría cuidar a un bebé de diez meses cuando pasaba más de doce horas en su trabajo? ¿Cómo podría ser su madre si no sabía nada sobre tener un hijo? Podía ser su madrina, podía mimarlo, llevarle regalos, visitarlo los fines de semana, cuidarlo una noche para que Harry y Pansy salieran; pero no sabía siquiera cambiar un pañal.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora mi idea no parece tan descabellada? —dijo Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Yo soy consciente de que la paternidad no es lo mío, quiero a mi ahijado, pero no puedo ser su padre, quiero decir, no uso hechizos anticonceptivos sólo porque sí —terminó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar lo último.

—Queda claro que nos estamos listos para ser padres… —la castaña se sentó en el otro sillón.

—Eso sonó como si tuvieras un embarazo no deseado de mí, Granger.

— ¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Qué horror! —exclamó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Cualquiera estaría feliz de tener a mi primogénito dentro de ella, y con primogénito me refiero a mi hijo, Granger, no seas mal pensada —dijo Draco, llevándose las manos a la nuca y acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

—Eres asqueroso —dijo ella, sonrojándose al comprender el doble sentido obviado por Malfoy.

Draco sólo sonrió divertido.

—Entonces —comenzó Hermione, volviendo al tema—, ¿tu idea es darles a esas personas a Albus porque nosotros no podríamos cuidarlo bien y dejar que le inculquen esas estupideces de la sangre que ellos aún tienen?

—Si dejamos a Albus con ellos no será custodia completa, llegaremos a un acuerdo en el que tengamos todo el derecho sobre él, podremos visitarlo y tenerlo con nosotros, contigo o conmigo —aclaró, con alguno por separado—, siempre que podamos y cuando entre a Hogwarts será más fácil cuidarlo, pasará las vacaciones con nosotros, contigo o conmigo —volvió a aclarar—. ¿Qué piensas?

Hermione se mordía el labio con fuerza, pues al escuchar sobre Hogwarts muchas cosas se aglutinaron en su cabeza; la guerra, sus años en el colegio, sus amigos, su hogar, sus padres sin memoria y lejos de ella, Harry… Harry…

—No —murmuró ella, sintiendo las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas más—. No. Harry no querría eso.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Draco, mirándola extrañado.

—Harry no querría eso —dijo Hermione en voz que él pudiera escuchar— y tampoco Pansy. Ella odiaba a sus padres, ¿crees que estaría feliz de que dejáramos a su hijo con ellos?

—No, pero ella ya no está y tampoco Potter —dijo Draco, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta y con su flequillo ocultando discretamente sus ojos, Hermione estaba segura de que su voz sonaba más grave—, ellos ya no pueden hacerse cargo de su hijo.

—Pero nosotros sí —Hermione se levantó y se sentó junto a Draco, quien no la miró, pero no se alejó tampoco—, ellos nos dejaron la custodia a nosotros, no al Ministerio, no a los Parkinson, no a los Weasley o a los Greengass, a nosotros, porque somos- éramos sus mejores amigos, porque confiaban en nosotros para criar a su hijo, a Albus.

Draco levantó la mirada y Hermione no se sorprendió de ver sus ojos cristalinos, ya lo había visto romperse una vez en la guerra, aunque estaba segura de que él no lo sabía.

—Iré a revisar que siga dormido —dijo Draco, y después se levantó para subir al cuarto del pequeño.

Hermione lo vio hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, sacó su varita del pantalón y con un _accio_ consiguió de la botella de Whisky de Fuego volara de la mesita junto a la puerta hasta sus manos.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **¡No me odien! De verdad, lamento mucho la tardanza, ya tenía el capítulo listo desde hace unos días cofcofsemanascofcof, pero no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar; este semestre en la Universidad ha estado más pesado de lo que esperaba (si alguien les dice que estudiar Letras es fácil, ¡no le crean!). También quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por el interés que parecen tener por el fic, en serio, me sorprende mucho que con un solo capítulo ya tenga 49 follows, 33 favs y 11 reviews, ¡muchas gracias por eso!**

 **Sobre este capítulo, bueno, quedan claras las preocupaciones a las que nuestra pareja se enfrenta con su nueva paternidad, ¿ustedes creen que estén listos para ser padres? Y bueno, dije que no tomaría tal cual los hechos de la película, pero me agrada la idea de visitas inesperadas para checar que se porten bien, jeje, y según yo no quería meter drama, pero ya saben dramione = drami = drama, es imposible no hacerlo.**

 **En fin, gracias por los reviews a** _ **Grace, Doristarazona, Guest, Sally, Aid4, Looney Malfoy09, Cumulus Male, Rosy Fdz, celestes huerta, Hiru Uzuka y SiraG**_ **(gracias también por tus comentarios en Ultimus Spem, y descuida sobre reviews muy elaborados, lo que importa es saber que la historia gusta).**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **Yiriz**


	3. Un mal amanecer

**Un mal amanecer**

* * *

El sonido del timbre la despertó. Se incorporó de golpe y su cuerpo reclamó ante repentino movimiento, así que en lugar de levantarse presurosa decidió mantenerse quieta unos momentos más. Se desperezó estirando los brazos y cuello, en el cual sintió un dolor que la hizo soltar un gruñido; consecuencias de quedarse dormida en el sofá. Su mirada enfocó lo que había en la mesita frente a ella y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La botella de whiskey con no más de un trago en su interior reposaba sobre la mesa, a su lado dos vasos de boca ancha vacíos; por un momento creyó haber sido ella quien tomó todo ese alcohol, pero desechó la idea al ser consciente de que de haberlo hecho un horrible dolor de cabeza se sumaría a sus dolencias típicas de un incómodo sueño.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez sí se levantó de un brinco, había olvidado que alguien estaba en la puerta. Caminó hasta la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de abrir miró de reojo su reflejo en el espejo ubicado justo en el pequeño vestíbulo. No le sorprendía que luciera tan mal. Su cabello era un completo desastre, la cinta que usaba para atarlo en un despreocupado moño se había enredado entre los mechones y al intentar sacarla parecía que sólo conseguía enredarla más. Su piel estaba pálida y sin vida y si bien no era de usar mucho maquillaje, hubiera querido tener un poco para cubrir las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su ropa no ayudaba tampoco, estaba totalmente arrugada y no recordaba haberse cambiado desde que recibió la horrible noticia hace tres días.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez y Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho y contuvo la respiración al ser tomada por sorpresa, de nuevo había olvidado que alguien había tocado. Dejó de pensar en lo mal que se veía, después de todo no esperaba que otros esperaran que se viera muy vivaz después de lo ocurrido, y abrió la puerta.

Un hombre moreno esperaba del otro lado, con cabello negro casi a rapa, vestido tan formal como siempre con uno de aquellos trajes italianos que solía presumirle y con esa sugerente mirada verde limón que aparecía siempre que tenía una mujer frente a él, a la cual, esta vez, le faltaba la sonrisa tan seductora que completaba su "táctica Zabini para llevar mujeres a la cama". La ausencia de esa sonrisa era más que entendible, ella no era la única que sufría la pérdida de sus amigos.

—Te ves horrible —dijo Zabini.

—Gracias, Blaise, siempre he dicho que eres encantador —dijo Hermione, sarcástica.

El moreno sonrió un poco, aunque incluso esa sonrisa parecía llena de tristeza. Hermione se hizo a un lado y le indicó que pasara.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione, cerrando la puerta y mirándose en el espejo, intentando de nuevo sacar la cinta de su cabello— El… funeral es en dos días y siendo sincera no tengo ánimo de ver a na… —dio un fuerte tirón, pero sólo logró lastimarse al arrancar un par de cabellos— ¡Mierda! —exclamó harta.

Blaise rodó los ojos, sacó su varita y apuntando a la castaña murmuró un hechizo que desenredó su cabello, liberando de paso la cinta. Hermione lo miró agradecida y soltó un suspiro, se sentía demasiado cansada para recién haber despertado.

—Estoy aquí por varias razones —comenzó Blaise—. La primera, bueno, para salvarte del monstruo en tu cabeza —Hermione rodó los ojos—, la segunda, para cerciorarme de que Draco y tú no se han asesinado y la tercera, porque Draco me avisó anoche que necesitaban un abogado.

Hermione tardó menos de dos segundos en armarse toda una idea en la cabeza, idea que iba contra el rubio. Sin decir nada, la castaña frunció la nariz y los labios y sus manos se cerraron en puño; Blaise supo lo que se avecinaba al verla así. Hermione subió la escalera dando fuertes pisadas, el moreno iba tras ella.

En el primer piso estaba la amplia estancia con una elegante sala, alrededor seis puertas; Hermione sólo sabía que había detrás de dos. Primero se dirigió a la habitación de Albus para revisar si seguía dormido, después abrió otras dos puertas: una era una sala de entretenimiento, idea de Harry seguramente, y la otra una sala de diseño, de Pansy, por supuesto. Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de sus amigos se detuvo, su mano en el pomo, no fue capaz de girarla y entrar; Malfoy no estaría ahí así que no había razón para revisar. Una de las dos puertas restantes se abrió y el rubio salió, luciendo tan bien como siempre parecían lucir las serpientes. Incluso recordaba lo bien que se veía Pansy estando ya en su octavo mes de embarazo.

—Zabini —dijo Draco a modo de saludo.

Hermione al escucharlo dejó de lado el recuerdo de su amiga y fue directo al rubio.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó la castaña.

Draco se vio realmente sorprendido al escucharla, ¿qué mierda había hecho ahora?

Hermione iba dispuesta a golpearlo, tenía magia, sí, pero estaba segura de que nada se sentiría mejor que un puñetazo en su aristocrática cara, igual que en tercer año. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier golpe fuera lanzado, Blaise la detuvo interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí… ¿por qué no bajamos para hablar sobre el asunto más importante de todo esto y, de paso, preparamos algo de desayunar? —dijo Blaise.

Hermione lo miró, el moreno creyó que terminaría siendo él quien recibiera el golpe, pero, después de una mirada de odio hacia Draco, la castaña dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Blaise miró al rubio y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Está loca —dijo Draco, después camino pasando junto al moreno y siguiendo el mismo camino que la chica.

Zabini soltó un largo suspiro, todo sería más difícil de lo que imaginó. El sonido de un plato rompiéndose en la cocina seguido de gritos por parte de ambos lo hizo soltar un suspiro aún más largo. Todo iba a ser muy, muy, muy difícil.

Cuando el moreno llegó a la cocina Draco y Hermione estaban de pie, cruzados de brazos y queriendo matar al otro con la mirada, en esquinas totalmente separadas. Había platos y vasos rotos cerca de ambos, además de las manchas de ¿comida? en sus ropas y cabello.

— ¿En serio? ¿Comida? ¿Se atacaron con comida? —soltó Blaise, comenzando a estresarse por la actitud tan infantil y ridícula de sus amigos.

— ¿Preferías que fueran maldiciones? —dijo Draco, sacando su varita y limpiando su cabello y ropa. Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero sin decir nada.

—Siempre creí que los primeros meses de un matrimonio eran los mejores, pero ustedes no llevan ni un día juntos y ya quieren matarse —dijo Blaise, sentándose en una de las sillas altas de la gran isla en el centro de la cocina.

—Si lo ves desde una perspectiva más general… —se escuchó una voz entrando a la cocina— siete años de peleas en Hogwarts más cuatro años desde entonces… —Theodore Nott hizo acto de presencia y se sentó junto al moreno—, serían como once años de un mal matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó Draco, ignorando lo que había dicho.

—La puerta estaba abierta —respondió Theo, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando una manzana del frutero sobre la barra.

—Vaya, Granger, si alguien quisiera venir y llevarse a Albus por la fuerza no se lo pones nada fácil —dijo Draco, cargado de sarcasmo.

—Pues tal vez habría puesto atención en cerrar la puerta si tú no me hubieras molestado a los dos minutos de haber despertado —recriminó Hermione.

—Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando despertaste.

—Peor aún, eres tan molesto que no hace falta que estés presente para fastidiarme.

— ¿Y puedo saber que se supone que hice para molestarte? —preguntó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Eso! —exclamó Hermione, señalando a Zabini.

Blaise abrió la boca y llevó una mano a su pecho, entre ofendido y divertido. A decir verdad, las discusiones entre esos dos siempre lo divertían.

—No es nada contra ti, Blaise, pero no me parece que Malfoy tome decisiones sin consultarme —dijo la castaña al ver al moreno ofendido.

—Descuida, Granger, sé que me amas, pero gracias por aclararlo —Blaise sonrió ampliamente y guiñando un ojo se levantó para dirigirse al refrigerador en busca de comida.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero sonrió, después de cuatro años trabajando juntos en el Ministerio ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios del moreno.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas si estás tan feliz con Blaise? —recriminó Draco.

—Porque también soy parte de esto —comenzó Hermione—. Albus también está bajo mi custodia y cualquier decisión que se tenga que tomar con relación a él será tomada entre ambos.

—Tú no puedes representar este caso porque estás muy involucrada personalmente, así que supuse que el abogado que podía ayudarnos era Blaise —explicó Draco—. Siendo uno de mis mejores amigos y compañero tuyo, creí que era la decisión que se tomaría.

—Claro que es la decisión que se iba a tomar —aseguró Hermione.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué mierda me reclamas?! —explotó Draco, esa mujer lograba sacarlo de quicio demasiado rápido.

— ¡Porque no lo acordamos antes! —replicó ella.

Blaise y Theo, divertidos con la discusión, parecían mirar un partido de tenis moviendo su mirada de Draco a Hermione y de regreso.

— ¡Mas bien porque eres insoportable!

— ¡Y tú un malcriado!

— ¡Y tú una estúpida loca!

— ¡Y tú un desgraciado egocéntrico!

Draco la apuntó con su varita rápidamente, Hermione lo imitó. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Nott y Zabini.

Varitas en alto.

Hechizos naciendo en sus labios.

Blaise y Theo queriendo detenerlos.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

El chillido de Albus se escuchó desde el piso de arriba. Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la cocina. Draco y Hermione guardaron sus varitas y ella se encaminó a la entrada para ir en busca del pequeño. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que la mujer desapareció por las escaleras, incluso estaban conteniendo la respiración temiendo que algún movimiento en falso los convirtiera en blanco de la varita de la castaña.

—Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que creí —dijo Blaise, sacando un par de huevos del refrigerador. Después comenzó a buscar un sartén para preparar un omelet.

Draco se dejó caer en una de las sillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado por la situación. ¿Cómo mantendrían a Albus con ellos si no eran capaces de estar en paz en el mismo lugar por dos minutos?

Theo le tendió una petaca que sacó del interior de su saco. Draco la tomó sin pensar y le dio un trago, enseguida sintió el raspón del alcohol en su garganta, era vodka, aunque uno muy fuerte, no era amante del vodka, pero la noche anterior se había terminado la botella de Whiskey de Fuego. Dio otro trago y sintió un mareo, ¿qué clase de vodka era ese? Frunció el ceño y se fijó en su amigo, no lo había notado al entrar, pero Nott parecía… ¿ebrio?

—Nott —lo llamó, pero Theo parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos—, Nott… ¡Theo! —exclamó, golpeando su hombro.

El ojiazul reaccionó y centró su mirada en el rubio. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos, los cerraba con fuerza y volvía a abrirlos rápidamente, además de fruncir el ceño, como si no pudiera enfocar lo que estaba frente a él; clara señal de que había tomado más de lo debido. Zabini depresivo aparecía en su punto más alto de ebriedad, Malfoy era extremadamente sincero y Nott… Nott se volvía grosero, muy grosero, pero antes de llegar a ese punto venía la mala visión.

— ¿Por qué mierda estás tan ebrio? —preguntó Draco, un tanto preocupado, pues sólo lo había visto así una vez.

— ¿Qué por qué mierda estoy tan jodidamente ebrio? —repitió Theo, aun tratando de enfocar al rubio— Te diré porque estoy tan jodidamente ebrio —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Draco se preocupó aún más—. Estoy tan ebrio porque… ven —Theo se inclinó hacia Draco—, ven —repitió, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara, el rubio rodó los ojos y se acercó—. Estoy ebrio porque… —murmuró cerca del oído de Draco, éste el olor de alcohol llegó hasta su nariz— ¡voy a ser padre! —gritó.

Draco se alejó por el repentino grito y se llevó una mano al oído.

— ¡Maldita sea, Nott! —recriminó Draco.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se escucharon dos gritos más.

Blaise miraba a Nott con incredulidad. Hermione había vuelto y traía al pequeño Albus entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo que vas a ser padre? Yo creía que tú…

—Sí, Granger, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé —dijo Theo, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza, al menos el alcohol no afectaba su dicción—, por eso tomé una de las botellas de ese horrible vodka polaco que mi maldito padre solía tomar cada que… bueno… siempre —trató de tomar la petaca de las manos de Draco, pero éste se lo impidió.

—Por Salazar, Theo, no vas a tomar más —dijo el rubio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Dámela! —exclamó Nott, queriendo alcanzar la petaca.

Malfoy se lo quitó de encima y se alejó de él, fue hacía el fregadero y vació lo que quedaba de vodka.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Theo? —preguntó Blaise, dejando el omelet preparándose solo en la estufa.

— ¿Que qué está pasando? —repitió el ojiazul— Pasa que mi puta novia, la muy puta —dijo con hastío, ya comenzaba con las groserías—, me fue infiel, sí, la maldita perra cogió con otro algún malnacido que la dejó embarazada y la maldita de mierda me dijo que yo era el jodido padre, ¡¿cree que soy idiota?! —gritó, golpeando la barra con fuerza.

Albus comenzó a llorar, asustado de ver a su siempre tranquilo tío Theo así. Hermione trató de calmarlo.

— ¿Ella no lo sabía? ¿No le dijiste que tú…? —preguntó Draco.

— ¿No es malditamente obvio que no? —dijo Theo.

Albus seguía llorando así que, viendo que Nott no se calmaría pronto, Hermione salió de la cocina. Malfoy y Blaise eran sus mejores amigos, tal vez estando sólo ellos dos lograrían tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien, Theo, esa mujer es una maldita hija de perra, pero ya terminaron así que no ha…

—No he terminado con ella —aclaró Theo.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Draco.

—No la voy a dejar ir tan jodidamente fácil, es una perra desgraciada que cree que puede hacer lo que mierda quiera conmigo y verme la maldita cara de estúpido, ¡pues no es así! —exclamó Nott— La ramera va a sufrir —su voz era extrañamente peligrosa.

—Theo, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Blaise.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! —Theo gritaba, pero no se había levantado de su lugar, por suerte no era un borracho agresivo— La maldita puta perra me engañó y como no sabe que yo soy completamente infértil quiere aprovecharse, es… es…

La llama en la estufa se expandió, quemando por completo el omelet, debido al repentino ataque de magia inconsciente de Nott.

— ¡Joder, Nott, arruinaste mi desayuno! —reclamó Blaise, apagando el fuego con un _Aguamenti_.

Pero Theo ya no lo escuchaba, había terminado de descargar su cólera con esa explosión de magia y cayó dormido sobre la isla.

—Vaya, nunca lo había visto tan molesto —dijo Blaise.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo, ni siquiera cuando había recibido la Marca Tenebrosa, única ocasión en que lo había visto tan borracho, había estado tan enojado. Aunque dudaba que el engaño de su novia fuera la única razón por la que había tomado tanto. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y un nudo en su garganta al pensar en la otra posible razón: Pansy.

—Al menos ya llegó a un nuevo nivel de ebriedad, magia involuntaria para después quedarse dormido —dijo Blaise.

Y Draco también estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

 **Fin de semestre, trabajos por hacer, exámenes para los que estudiar, libros por leer, horas por no dormir, calificaciones por las que preocuparse; pero como buena/mala estudiante de universidad decidí darme un tiempito para relajarme y hacer lo que me gusta: escribir.**

 **En este capítulo no hubo mucho dramione, porque quería mostrar como la están pasando también otros personajes amigos de nuestros protagonistas y de los difuntos Potter. Esta vez tocó a las serpientes porque creo que se atreverían a mostrarse más… tristes entre los suyos, en el próximo (que será el funeral) aparecerán los leones y Luna, jeje, además de otras personas a quienes también les duele la tragedia.**

 **Gracias a** **Elizabeth Sellers** **, Sally,** **Mangetsu Hyuga** **, Doris y** **Aid4** **por sus reviews y también a quienes dieron fav y follow.**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **Yiriz**

 **PD: ¡Ya casi salgo de vacaciones! (Lo cual espero me dé más tiempo de escribir).**

 **PD2: Este fic me está saliendo más dramático de lo que quería, jeje**


	4. Adiós

**Adiós**

* * *

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una risueña rubia de grandes ojos azules. Mirando curiosa por toda la casa, aunque ya había estado ahí varias veces, anduvo hasta la sala. En el sillón se encontró con Theodore Nott durmiendo a pierna suelta, con medio cuerpo fuera del sillón a punto de caer, totalmente despeinado, ropa arrugada y desprendiendo un olor a alcohol. Luna Lovegood se acercó a él, quedando su rostro a unos diez centímetros del suyo.

—Hola, Theodore Nott —dijo Luna.

Theo despertó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los extraños ojos azul cielo de la chica peligrosamente cerca de él, soltó un ligero grito y cayó al suelo por tan repentina sorpresa.

—Oh, lamento haberte asustado, Theodore Nott —dijo Luna, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—No, descuida, estoy bien —dijo Theo, sentándose en el sillón y llevándose las manos a la cabeza que no dejaba de punzarle.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Luna.

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —contrapuso el moreno.

—Tengo llave —respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros—, vivo a unas calles de aquí y cuidaba de Albus cuando Pansy y Harry estaban ocupados, a veces tenían que salir de improviso y sólo tenían tiempo de avisarme que me necesitaban, así que venía y entraba yo sola.

Theodore asintió al escucharla, recordando que Pansy le había contado que la rubia no era tan extraña como ellos creían.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Luna, mirándolo con sus expresivos ojos bien abiertos.

—Él está aquí porque ayer llegó borracho, maldiciendo a todo el mundo y, después de incendiar la cocina, se quedó dormido sobre la barra —contó Hermione, bajando las escaleras, con un aspecto nada agradable.

— ¿Incendié la cocina? —preguntó Theodore, levantando la cabeza de entre sus manos y mirando a la castaña.

—Sí, con magia involuntaria antes de dormirte —aseguró Hermione.

Theodore se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, para el recuento de daños.

Hermione se quedó saludando a la rubia, a quien cuestionó sobre por qué estaba ahí si el funeral no sería sino hasta dentro de dos días en el Valle de Godric.

—Vine por Albus —respondió Luna.

— Oh, no, descuida, Luna, no hace falta, está bien, yo lo cuido —aseguró la castaña.

—Hermione, sé que Malfoy y tú cuidarán muy bien de Albus, pero no por ahora. Harry y Pansy eran grandes amigos para mí y los quería mucho, pero Harry era tu mejor amigo y Pansy la mejor amiga de Malfoy, el funeral es para despedirte de Harry, hoy y mañana debes encargarte sólo de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Así que subiré, tomaré a Albus y nos veremos en el funeral —dijo Luna, sonrío amablemente y después subió en busca del pequeño.

—Vaya que Pansy tenía razón, Lovegood no es tan anormal como creíamos —dijo Nott, recargado en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina con una taza en sus manos— ¿Café? —preguntó, levantando la taza.

Hermione asintió y fue a la cocina. Se sentó a la barra y Nott le sirvió la taza de café.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sonrieron.

—Primero las damas —dijo Theo, señalándola.

Hermione sonrió un poco, miró la taza entre sus manos, el vapor huyendo lento del interior, soltó un suspiro y, sin despegar los ojos del café, respondió.

—Es... difícil, ¿sabes? Sé que Pansy y tú eran grandes amigos, pero...

—No tanto como Potter y tú o Pansy y Draco, sí, la conocía desde que éramos niños, pero fuimos algo así como amigos hasta sexto curso con todo lo de la marca, lo mismo con Draco; así que la verdad no lo sé —Theo se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó la castaña.

—Bien —respondió Theo escuetamente.

—Ayer lucías verdaderamente molesto.

—Ya lo creo, si llegué a mi nivel de vulgaridad de cantinero, sin duda estaba molesto.

—Malfoy y Blaise me dijeron que planeabas vengarte de ella.

Esta vez fue el turno de Theo de soltar un suspiro.

—Estaba muy enojado ayer, pero hoy, con la cabeza fría..., sólo terminaré con ella —dijo, resignado.

—Gracias a Merlín, porque el idiota de Malfoy parecía dispuesto a armar toda una venganza contra esa mujer —dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

Antes de que Theo pudiera decir algo, Luna apareció en la entrada de la cocina con una pañalera colgando de su hombro y un dormido Albus Potter entre sus brazos.

—Listo, nos vemos en el Valle de Godric, Hermione, Theodore Nott —se despidió Luna y sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa.

Hubo un extraño silencio después de eso, hasta que Theo decidió preguntar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué? —preguntó Hermione, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Recuerdo qué pasaba con ustedes cuando llegué ayer aquí, discutían, igual que siempre. ¿Por qué siguen llevándose tan mal? Quiero decir, entiendo que antes, en Hogwarts, cuando ambos eran unos niños de casas rivales y él tenía las estúpidas ideas de su padre en la cabeza, se llevaran tan mal, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Qué razones tienen para detestarse? Tú me agradas, Hermione, y Draco no es mi amigo sólo porque sí; estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien si tan sólo se dieran la oportunidad.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero no sabía qué decir. Ella se llevaba bien con Pansy, con Theodore, con Blaise, ¿por qué nunca había intentando arreglar las cosas con Malfoy?

—No lo creo —dijo una voz desde la entrada de la cocina—, Granger y yo no nos llevamos bien porque simplemente no somos compatibles —Draco entró y fue directo al café para servirse una taza.

—Bueno, eso decíamos de Pansy y Potter y ahí tienes, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo.

—Sí, pero, por Salazar, yo nunca me casaría con Granger —dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca.

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la expresión del rubio.

— ¿Tanto te disgusta la idea de casarte conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una sangre sucia?

Theodore abrió la boca sorprendido al escucharla decir eso. Draco dejó caer la taza que tenía entre las manos y Hermione volteó a verlo al escuchar el estruendo de la taza rompiéndose.

—Vete de aquí, Nott —dijo Draco.

—Ah... no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos solos —opinó Theo, sabiendo lo que ese tema significaba para su amigo.

Draco no despegaba sus ojos de la castaña y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—Vete. De. Aquí —repitió el rubio, con voz amenazante.

—Está bien, Theo, puedes irte —dijo Hermione.

Theodore la miró, después a Draco y, sin estar seguro de que fuera lo correcto, salió de la cocina y luego de la casa, aunque decidió quedarse cerca por si escuchaba gritos de ayuda o ruidos de pelea.

—Bien, mira, Granger, podría gastar mis energías contigo, gritando y atacándote porque no te soporto, pero en dos días enterraré a mi mejor amiga haciendo su muerte cien por ciento real y no tengo ánimos para seguir tu estúpido juego, así que sólo te diré lo que pasa. No me agradas, ¿bien? Y no porque seas una... —hubo una insegura pausa en su discurso—. No me agradas porque eres una maldita prejuiciosa conmigo, porque, como dijo Nott, cuando era niño era un idiota que sólo repetía lo que mi padre decía, la primera vez que te dije... sangre sucia tenía doce y sé que te lo dije muchas veces más, pero para mí eso era un insulto tan malo como decirte, no sé, descerebrada o estúpida. Dejé de creer en la pureza de la sangre cuando tenía dieciséis y desde entonces jamás volví a llamarte de esa forma. Abrí los ojos gracias a Pansy, estuve de tu maldito lado gracias a Pansy, y es a quien le dedicaré estos días. No me desagradas por ser hija de muggles, Granger, sino porque eres una insufrible, necia, sabelotodo, prejuiciosa, hipócrita y aburrida mujer que no parece capaz de creer que las personas cambian, o más bien, que yo también cambié.

Draco terminó de hablar, lucía bastante cansado a pesar de su impecable atuendo. Hermione se sintió mal por haber dicho lo que había dicho. Sin decir más, Draco tomó una manzana del frutero sobre la barra y después salió de la cocina sin dedicarle otra mirada. Hermione no se movió de su lugar por un largo rato pensando en todo lo que había dicho el rubio.

...

El lugar estaba lleno, más personas de las que hubiera imaginado habían asistido al funeral y le ponía ansiosa el pensar que tenía que tratar con todas ellas.

El hombre enviado del Ministerio para realizar la ceremonia hablaba frente a todos, pero ella no era capaz de captar nada de lo que decía. Los dos ataúdes estaban justo frente a ella, cerrados y listos para ser enterrados. Harry había muerto, Pansy había muerto. Un minuto de silencio se instaló en el ambiente, después se llamó a alguien conocido de los difuntos para decir algunas palabras. Sintió como la mano que rodeaba la suya se tensaba y sólo entonces recordó que Ron estaba junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano, con unas ojeras tan grandes como las propias bajo sus ojos, la corbata mal hecha colgando de su cuello, su pelirrojo cabello despeinado como si hubiera tirado muchas veces de él, un ligero pero inconfundible olor a alcohol y los ojos rojos y húmedos tanto por las lágrimas como por no dormir.

Del otro lado tenía a Ginny, quien lucía más repuesta que su hermano y la castaña. Se notaba que había llorado y probablemente no había dormido el día anterior, pero al menos tenía color en su piel y estaba arreglada. Luna estaba junto a ella con Albus en sus brazos; ella parecía estar bien, uno podía notar la tristeza que embargaba sus ojos, pero más allá de eso no estaba tan desecha como los otros, no porque no lo sintiera sino porque tenía una curiosa forma de enfrentar el dolor.

Del lado de Ron estaba también el grupo de serpientes amigos de Pansy. Las hermanas Greengass, Daphne y Astoria, vestían elegantes vestidos negros y sombreros del mismo color, parecía que ni siquiera en ese tipo de situaciones podían perder el estilo; cualquiera podría decir que estaban ahí sólo por compromiso, pero bastaba con ver los ojos rojos bajo los lentes de sol que cubrían sus miradas y las ojeras negras por no dormir de la mayor de ellas escondidas bajo el maquillaje. Theo y Blaise se encontraban junto a ellas, con sus trajes negros de diseñador y también sus lentes de sol, aunque parecían estar bien, después de todo ya habían descargado su tristeza días antes.

El gran ausente en el grupo era Draco Malfoy. Era sabido que el rubio era el mejor amigo de la difunta señora Potter, pero no estaba ahí frente a todos, junto a sus demás amigos. Hermione se preguntaba dónde estaría, hasta que alguien pasó al frente; pero no era un amigo como tal de los difuntos, lo cual era normal, la castaña no se creía capaz de pararse frente a todos y hablar de Harry, de uno de sus mejores amigos, seguramente Ron tampoco.

Al frente estaba la actual directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

—No es fácil decir algo de Harry Potter que todo el mundo no sepa ya, incluso de Pansy Potter, Parkinson. Su participación en la guerra es de conocimiento público, sobretodo porque era necesario contarlo para los juicios después de la guerra. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el hombre que venció, Harry salvó al mundo mágico, y muggle, destruyendo a Voldemort; Pansy Parkinson, la mujer que decidió, Pansy salvó a otros jóvenes destruyendo los ideales arcaicos y erróneos inculcados por generaciones. Pero también, los Potter se salvaron el uno al otro. Yo tuve la oportunidad de enseñarles a ambos en Hogwarts, de conocerlos, de verlos crecer y convertirse en personas fuertes, los vi conocerse y... —sus ojos se habían humedecido para esta parte del discurso— ser lo que el otro necesitaba, los vi enamorarse y salvarse en el camino —una delgada lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la vieja directora—. Harry y Pansy fueron el claro ejemplo de que todos podemos cambiar, de que no se debe juzgar a alguien por su pasado o por su casa en Hogwarts y de que, como dijo Albus Dumbledore, el amor es la magia más fuerte de todas. —McGonagall levantó su varita al cielo e invocó un Lumos al terminar de hablar.

Todos los asistentes la imitaron. Un lumos más por otros caídos de guerra. Un lumos por Pansy Parkinson, una de las espías de la Orden, la bruja que ayudó a sus amigos a encontrar el camino correcto, la amiga que se dejó marcar sólo para estar ahí con ellos, la Slytherin que creyó en la causa después de conocer el amor. Un lumos por Harry Potter, el elegido, el salvador, el niño que cargó con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, el mago que venció al Señor Tenebroso, el Gryffindor que rompió con los prejuicios por amor.

Un lumos por su mejor amigo. Un lumos por su mejor amiga.

Las varitas fueron bajando y dos hombres del Ministerio se encargaron de bajar los ataúdes al hueco hecho para cada uno en el cementerio del Valle de Godric junto a las tumbas de James y Lily Potter, justo como estaba estipulado en su testamento. Hermione no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejó salir, sintió el abrazo de Ron y hundió su rostro en su pecho mientras los ataúdes terminaban de bajar y los cubrían con tierra. Cuando terminaron, colocaron un grupo de piedras al inicio de cada tumba y las transfiguraron en lápidas con el nombre, fechas y el epitafio de cada uno.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _31/07/1980 - 02/05/2004_

 _"El león que venció"_

 _Pansy Madea Potter_

 _13/11/1980 - 02/05/2004_

 _"La serpiente que salvó"_

Poco a poco los presentes fueron retirándose, algunos primero pasaron a dejar flores a cada tumba o, en el caso de amigos más cercanos, algún objeto especial. Hermione vio como Andromeda Black se acercó a la tumba de Harry con un Teddy Lupin de cinco años de su mano, el pequeño lucía bastante triste, incluso su cabello se había vuelto de un apagado color café; Teddy dejó una barra de chocolate sobre la tumba, dijo algo que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar y después ambos se alejaron. La castaña sintió su corazón romperse aún más al pensar en el pequeño Teddy, no había pensado en él, pero al parecer Harry no sólo había dejado huérfano a su hijo, sino también a su ahijado.

Otros más pasaron a dejar cosas, como Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y su hijo adoptado del Orfanato Creveey, sujeto de cada mano por cada uno de ellos, dejaron un banderín de los Chudley Cannons. Neville Longbottom pasó junto con Astoria Greengass y dejaron una corbata de Gryffindor y una de Slytherin en las tumbas de Harry y Pansy, respectivamente. Daphne dejó un collar con un dije de serpiente y estuvo un rato hablando a la lápida de su amiga, Hermione pudo notar como a pesar de las lágrimas una sonrisa nostálgica escapaba de vez en cuando. Por otro lado, Ron se acercó a la lápida de Harry y dejó un desgastado cromo de Albus Dumbledore, Hermione supuso que era aquel cromo de su primer viaje a Hogwarts, el día que se habían conocido; Ron se hincó junto a la lápida y lloró sin importarle nada, la castaña pensó en acercarse, pero al verlo murmurar algo decidió darle un momento a solas para decir adiós.

Cuando Daphne se alejó de la tumba de Pansy, Nott se acercó y después de decir "tú ya sabes, Pans", fue junto a las hermanas Greengass. El último en acercarse fue Zabini, quien sólo apareció una rosa negra sobre la tumba, para después ir junto a sus amigos. Theo y Blaise tomaron a cada una de las hermanas, miraron a Hermione y asintieron a modo de despedida, después miraron a un punto alejado de todo e hicieron lo mismo, acto seguido desaparecieron. Hermione siguió sus miradas y se topó con el gran ausente: Malfoy, estaba recargado en un árbol apartado, con un traje totalmente negro, cruzado de brazos y un semblante incapaz de reconocer a tanta distancia. El escrutinio de la castaña se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó la voz de Ron de nuevo junto a ella.

—Mamá quiere que pase al menos lo que resta de la semana en La Madriguera, sé que tú tienes la casa de Harry ahora, pero si quieres...

—Gracias, Ron, agradezco tu intención, pero me quedaré en la casa de Harry y Pansy, es lo mejor para Albus —explicó Hermione, mirando a Luna, quien se había acercado a las tumbas, dejando al bebé en los brazos de Fleur.

—Claro, lo entiendo —dijo Ron con la mirada perdida, Hermione nunca lo había visto así—, me gustaría visitar a Albus algunas veces, ¿crees que podría? —aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en ella por primera vez y Hermione no resistió más para abrazarlo, algo le decía que no había estado tan desolado ni siquiera cuando Fred murió.

—Claro que puedes, Ron, cuando quieras, estoy segura de que él estará feliz de verte —dijo sin soltarlo, dejando escapar más lágrimas.

Estuvieron un rato más así, hasta que el pelirrojo se separó, besó su frente y después de un "cuídate", se alejó hasta donde estaba su familia. Vio como toda la familia Weasley se fue desapareciendo rumbo a La Madriguera. Arthur y Molly primero, la mujer estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, sentía que había perdido otro hijo. Tras ellos fueron Bill y Fleur con su pequeña Victoire de tres años y Dominique de uno. Lo siguieron Percy y George llevando a Ginny; por último, Charlie tomó a Ron del hombro y se apareció con él, era obvio que Ron no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo solo.

Y ahora estaba sola, a excepción de Luna, quien había recuperado a Albus, y Malfoy, que no se había acercado aún. La rubia se acercó a ella y se abrazaron unos segundos, con Albus entre ambas; Hermione tomó al bebé en sus brazos y besó su frente.

—Te he extrañado, Albus —dijo acurrucándolo en su pecho, el pequeño sólo balbuceó algo en respuesta.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así, ninguna decía nada e incluso el bebé parecía no querer romper el silencio, al menos hasta que comenzó a moverse como si estuviera emocionado por algo. Hermione miró hacia dónde Albus miraba y se encontró con que Malfoy se acercaba al fin.

—Hola, enano —dijo Draco al estar junto a ellas, dirigiéndose al bebé. Albus parecía feliz de verlo, pues incluso movía sus manitas hacia él.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio y terminó tomando al Albus de los brazos de Hermione, pero sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la castaña. Albus trataba de alcanzar el cabello de Draco con torpeza mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido; los tres adultos se mantenían en silencio con la vista clavada en el pequeño como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, dejando salir pequeñas sonrisas ante algún hecho tierno o gracioso. Luna se alejó de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y se acercó de nuevo a las tumbas, dejó su collar de corcho de botella en la de Harry y sus aretes de rábano en la de Pansy, sólo por protección. Cuando volvía junto a Draco y Hermione se detuvo, la escena parecía irreal y ella sabía de irrealidades, ahí estaban esos dos, con Albus entre ellos haciéndolos olvidar un poco todo lo que había pasado, haciéndolos reír, dándoles esperanza, obligándolos a seguir adelante. Luna sonrió ampliamente, volvió junto a ellos y tomó a Albus de los brazos de Draco.

—Yo me llevaré a Albus por lo que resta del día y mañana a primera hora volverá con ustedes, por ahora quédense aquí y terminen de despedirse —dijo Luna, preparándose para aparecerse.

—Lovegood, espera —la detuvo Draco.

Luna lo miró, el rubio sacó un dragón de peluche de su saco y se lo dio Albus, el bebé lo tomó y comenzó a agitarlo alegremente; después, Draco se despidió dándole un beso en la cabeza, Hermione estaba más que sorprendida por ese gesto, pero cuando reaccionó también se acercó para despedirse tanto de Luna como del bebé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Di adiós, Albus —dijo Luna tomando la manita del bebé y moviéndola en señal de despedida, un segundo después, desapareció.

El silencio y la tensión se instalaron de inmediato entre ambos, Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir después de lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron dos días atrás. Sin Albus para cuidar, cada uno había vuelto a su respectivo apartamento donde habían pasado el resto de aquel día, el siguiente y la mañana de ese; recordaba cada una de las palabras que Malfoy le había dicho y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse, pero no sabía cómo. Y Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a iniciar una plática. Así que sin decir nada, Hermione fue frente a la tumba de Harry y se quedó ahí, mirando la lápida y diciéndole todo en su mente, sabía que dónde quiera que estuviera él la estaría escuchando.

Draco fue hasta la tumba de Pansy, mirando su nombre escrito en la piedra sin pensar en nada, ya había descargado su dolor el día anterior al tomar hasta perderse él solo en su apartamento. No tenía nada más que decir que las palabras ya dichas entre trago y trago mirando una fotografía de ellos en el Baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aquel día ahora parecía tan lejano, tan irreal tomando en cuenta todo lo ocurrido al año siguiente. Era tan difícil creer que sólo un año después de haber sido tomada esa foto, Pansy había dejado de creer en la pureza de la sangre al haberse enamorado de Potter, y que un año después de eso había recibido la marca no sólo para estar con Nott y él sino también para ser una doble agente de la Orden. Recordaba el día que le había contado de la marca perfectamente y recordaba su reacción, como su rostro se había deformado en una extraña mueca de horror y enfado, como después de la ira había aparecido el miedo a perderlo por culpa de una causa en la que ella ya no creía, recordaba las gruesas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos que parecían no poder detenerse, recordaba cómo su cuerpo temblaba de un impotencia ante un hecho irreversible, recordaba su mirada destrozada al ver la marca en su antebrazo, recordaba cómo se abrazaba a si misma buscando calmarse o tal vez darse consuelo por algo que ella no había podido evitar, porque no era su culpa que él hubiera recibido la marca, pero sin duda ella creía que podía haber hecho algo, no sabía qué, pero podía haber hecho algo para no perderlo, para tenerlo consigo un día más y decirle lo importante que era para ella a pesar de que él lo sabía.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba pensando en Pansy sino en la castaña que miraba la tumba de junto y lucía exactamente como Pansy aquel día. Las lágrimas, el temblor, la mirada, estaba destrozada e impotente y buscaba consuelo; Draco observó a Hermione unos segundos más antes de acercarse finalmente, se paró frente a ella y antes de que dijera nada la rodeó con sus brazos dándole el consuelo que no le dio a su mejor amiga cuando lo necesitaba. Hermione se quedó estática unos segundos, pero terminó correspondiendo al abrazo, rodeando la cintura del rubio y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Draco puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar una delgada lágrima que resbaló hasta perderse en los rizos castaños de Granger.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, de verdad lo siento, pero para compensarlo les traje este capítulo un poco más largo que los otros.**

 **Gracias a quienes dieron fav y follow y a Doris, Elizabeth Sellers, Sally y PeaceLilith por sus reviews.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar de nuevo esta historia ni mi otro fic.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**


	5. Familia, dulce familia

**Familia, dulce familia**

* * *

Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo. Por Albus. Nunca habían hecho algo así, es más, parecía que estaban destinados a estar en total desacuerdo siempre, pero ahora no sólo era por ellos, ni siquiera importaban ellos, sólo Albus. Daba igual que tantas ganas tuvieran de matar al otro por las sugerencias que hacía, de alguna forma tenían que acordar quién cuidaría de Albus cada día y a cada hora por el resto de sus vidas... O al menos hasta que el niño cumpliera once años y fuera a Hogwarts.

El pequeño de diez meses, estaba de pie en el corral ubicado en el vestíbulo y que podía verse tanto desde la sala como del comedor, la cocina e incluso el despacho de Harry si se mantenía la puerta abierta.

Albus miraba de Hermione a Draco y viceversa, como si supiera que estaban discutiendo respecto a él. Hermione llevaba más de una hora tratando de convencer al rubio de establecer un horario para cuidar a su ahijado y no quería ni imaginar cuánto tardarían en ordenar el tiempo en caso de lograr que el insoportable hombre aceptara.

—Ya te lo dije, Luna trabaja, puede cuidarlo por las noches y algún fin de semana, pero no antes —decía la castaña, rebatiendo el repetitivo argumento de Draco.

—Entonces contratemos una niñera —sugirió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a la cocina, tanta discusión lo había dejado sediento.

— ¿Olvidas que Lavender nos hará visitas sorpresa para saber si somos capaces de hacernos cargo de él? ¿Cómo crees que quedaremos si simplemente la dejamos al cuidado de una desconocida? —refutó Hermione, yendo tras él.

— ¡Bien! —soltó el rubio, rodando los ojos al tiempo que se inclinaba en el refrigerador y tomaba una cerveza— Haremos tu maldito horario —concedió, destapando la botella con un movimiento de varita y llevándosela a los labios.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo, desconfiada.

— ¿Cual es la trampa?

— ¿Qué? —dijo Draco, dejando la cerveza en la barra y mirándola sin entender.

—Aceptas el horario, ¿a cambio de qué? —preguntó Hermione, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No aceptarías sin buscar nada a cambio, eres un Slytherin, eres Malfoy.

—Bien, tal vez sólo lo acepté para que te calles.

—Esto no es un juego, Malfoy.

—Pues eres tú la que parece hacer una competencia de cada encuentro que tenemos. Si no estoy de acuerdo con tus ideas, me discutes, y si las acepto, también, ¿qué demonios es lo que quieres entonces?

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues el timbre se escuchó justo en ese momento. Lanzándole una última mirada molesta a Draco, Hermione salió de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Al abrir se encontró con Ginny esperando del otro lado.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó la pelirroja— ¿Dónde está el pequeño Albus? Su tía Ginny le trajo un regalo —dijo, mostrando una snitch dorada de peluche y entrando a la casa, buscando al bebé con la mirada.

—Sí, hola, Ginny, pasa, estás en tu casa —dijo Hermione, cerrando la puerta y negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo por la visita de su amiga—. Albus está en el corral.

La pelirroja fue hasta donde el bebé estaba sentado jugando con el dragón de peluche que Draco le había dado días antes en el funeral. Y con jugar me refiero a que lo sacudía de arriba abajo esperando a que escupiera aquel fuego frío y de colores que soltaba al moverlo lo suficiente. Albus lo había descubierto rápidamente, Hermione había gritado y recriminado al rubio por casi una hora al ver que escupía fuego y Draco sólo había rodado los ojos mientras decía una y otra vez que era inofensivo. Así había sido su primer día como una familia.

—Hola, mi pequeño Al —dijo Ginny tomando al bebé del corral y cargándolo entre sus brazos. Albus sonrió tiernamente al verla—, te he traído un regalo —dijo con voz cantarina, mostrándole el peluche de snitch dorada.

El bebé lo tomó, lo miró por unos segundos como examinándolo y, después de que pareció agradarle lo suficiente, lo abrazó contra su pecho. Un par de alas salieron de la bola y ésta comenzó a elevarse lejos de los brazos del bebé, Albus miraba maravillado como el peluche volaba a pocos centímetros de él y segundos después alzó sus manitas tratando de alcanzarlo, soltando pequeñas risas divertidas.

—Seguro serás todo un buscador como tu papá —dijo Ginny, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia y evitando decir el nombre de Harry intencionadamente.

La relación entre Harry y la pelirroja se había deteriorado con el paso de los años, especialmente porque Pansy y ella no habían sido capaces de llevarse bien, ambas tenían un carácter demasiado pesado y sus formas siempre chocaban con la otra, aunque el hecho de que el ojiverde se hubiera enamorado de Parkinson rompiendo el adolescente corazón de la pelirroja también había influenciado. De cualquier forma, la guerra los había obligado a trabajar juntos e incluso Pansy le había salvado la vida una vez, sólo por eso había dejado de creer que era una espía de Voldemort. Harry había sido su amigo y Parkinson había dejado de ser su enemiga así que cuidaría de su hijo, en cierta forma sabía que se los debía.

El repentino llanto de Albus la sacó de sus recuerdos y la obligó a centrar su atención en el bebé entre sus brazos que hacía berrinche por no ser capaz atrapar el peluche que revoloteaba ya a más de treinta centímetros lejos de sus manos.

Ginny se estiró para alcanzar la snitch, pero no podía alcanzarla, así que Draco se acercó y tomó el juguete fácilmente para después dárselo a Albus, logrando que éste dejara de llorar y comenzara a agitarlo alegre, como si la rabieta anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Gracias? —dijo Ginny sin estar segura de cómo reaccionar.

Draco había dejado el lado oscuro tan sólo varios meses antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, por lo que Ginny nunca había estado segura de confiar en él; incluso Nott le parecía de fiar, pero Malfoy...

El rubio no respondió, simplemente la miró un par de segundos, sacudió el cabello del bebé con una mano a modo de despedida y después se dirigió a la castaña. Se dijeron un par de cosas que la pelirroja no alcanzó a escuchar y enseguida salió de la casa dando un portazo.

—Vaya, debo decir que las cosas estaban más tranquilas de lo que esperaba —dijo Ginny, dejando a Albus de vuelta en el corral.

—Sí, bueno, eso es porque no llegaste un minuto antes para escucharnos discutir, como siempre al parecer —dijo Hermione, dejándose caer rendida en el sofá.

—Luces demasiado cansada para sólo haber cuidado a Albus un par de horas —opinó la pelirroja, frunciendo los labios ante el aspecto de su amiga.

—Albus no es el problema, es Malfoy, él es tan...

—Atractivamente complicado —completó Ginny, sentándose junto a ella.

—No es complicado, es un idiota —dijo la castaña.

—Curiosa manera de no negar que es atractivo —dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por Merlin, no! Malfoy no...

—Oh, cállate, sabes que lo es, y si fuera tú aprovecharía el tenerlo viviendo bajo el mismo techo —Ginny se encogió de hombros—, además, debe ser muy sexy verlo de papá —una carcajada brotó de sus labios al ver el rostro desencajado de su castaña amiga.

—Ginny, por favor, no puedo creer que estés divirtiéndote con esto, no entiendes qué es lo que pasa, la situación es... Ahora yo... No estaba en mis planes tener un bebé, Ginny, ¿cómo se supone que voy a manejar esto? —dijo Hermione, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, no creo que morir estuviera en los planes de... Harry y Parkinson —soltó Ginny sin pensar.

—Lo sé —soltó Hermione, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho ante la aflicción por la pérdida.

—Mira, Hermione, si ellos te dejaron a su hijo es porque confiaban en ti, eres Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de tu generación, fuiste pieza clave en la destrucción de Voldemort, eres una de las mejores abogadas del Ministerio y, probablemente, serás la bruja más joven en llegar a ser directora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; Hermione, tú eres capaz de esto, además, no estás sola, no sólo está Malfoy, también me tienes a mí, a Ron, a toda mi familia y a las demás serpientes, seguramente. Todos queríamos a Harry y Pansy, todos amamos a Albus —dijo Ginny, abrazándola por los hombros.

Hermione sonrió agradecida ante sus palabras, era de gran ayuda escuchar que no estaba sola en eso...

Albus comenzó a llorar rompiendo el momento, Hermione se limpió un par de traviesas lágrimas que habían escapado y se levantó para tomar al bebé del corral.

 **...**

Cuando Draco cruzó la chimenea hacia el vestíbulo, supo que algo no estaba bien. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa para ser una buena señal. No había tardado demasiado en volver, sólo había ido a su apartamento por un maleta que su elfina ya tenía preparada y después a su oficina para revisar como iba todo, habían sido a lo mucho dos horas, así que nada muy malo pudo haber pasado en sólo dos horas, ¿no?

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la castaña, pero ésta se encontraba tan solitaria como el resto de la casa. Tal vez se había ido con Weasley a la casa esa de nombre extraño donde se juntaban todas las Comadrejas. Se encogió de hombros pensando que no estaba mal, al contrario, sin Granger ahí instándolo para armar su estúpido horario y con Albus seguramente entretenido con tantos pelirrojos, él tenía la noche libre, tal vez podría contactar a Blaise y Theo para salir a tomar algo.

Subió las escaleras para dejar su maleta en la habitación de huéspedes que había ocupado y sus planes para esa noche desaparecieron cuando vio, a través de la puerta entreabierta, la luz encendida en la habitación de Albus. El silencio en la habitación le dio mala espina, pero mientras tardaba en llegar quiso creer que era porque tanto Granger como el bebé estaban dormidos; vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando abrió la puerta.

El cuarto estaba hecho un completo desastre. Una botella de talco para bebé parecía haber sido regada por todo el lugar, al igual que toda la caja de pañales, incluyendo uno sucio pegado a la pared cerca de la puerta. Un biberón estaba volcado, vacío, en la cuna; la marca de humedad en el colchón seguro era la leche. Albus dormía tranquilamente sobre el cambiador de pañales, irónicamente, sin pañal, ni nada de ropa; pero la habitación parecía tener un hechizo de calefacción porque estaba cálido. Y Granger... oh, Granger. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del rubio. Parecía haberse dejado caer sobre el sofá junto a la cuna, dormía con la boca abierta, una mancha de talco en la mejilla y sin blusa, Draco levantó una ceja ante eso, sobretodo al ver su sostén blanco de algodón, el cual parecía bastante usado y demasiado cómodo, nunca había visto a una mujer de su edad usando algo como eso, los tirantes eran muy anchos y al parecer la espalda también, no era que supiera de sostenes, pero algo le decía que esos eran usados por mujeres más mayores. Una repentina y profunda respiración de la castaña lo hizo centrar su vista en algo más que el sostén, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla; y con su pecho, sus senos sin duda llamaron su atención. No eran muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, parecían acorde con su cuerpo delgado, su cintura no era tan marcada y parecía tener un poco de grasa extra en el estómago, pero en general tenía un cuerpo que bien otras brujas podían envidiar... Sus senos de seguro cabían en sus manos.

— ¡Malfoy! —escuchó el rubio como una milagrosa señal que lo sacó de esos pensamientos que estaban adquiriendo un camino extraño.

Dirigió la vista más arriba para encontrarse con los furiosos ojos de Granger mirándolo. La castaña se cubrió el pecho al tiempo que de levantaba en busca de algo para cubrirse, pues su blusa estaba tirada, arrugada y sucia con vomito de bebé, ya que se la había quitado para limpiarla después.

—Tranquila, Granger, no hace falta que te cubras, no es como que tuvieras mucho que ofrecer —dijo Draco, mirando divertido como buscaba algo para taparse—, además, ese sostén es tan grande y cubre tanto que no se te ve nada de más, créeme.

—Cállate —exclamó Hermione, tomando uno de los pañales del suelo y lanzándoselo a la cabeza, aunque por su mala puntería le dio en el pecho.

— ¿Me atacaste... con un pañal? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione le enseñó la lengua a modo de respuesta.

—Eres... eres... —comenzó Draco, buscando algo con que atacar de vuelta— tan... —tomó una botella de talco para bebé— ¡infantil! —destapó la botella y le lanzó el talco directo en la cara.

— ¡Malfoy! —gritó Hermione, tosiendo por el talco que había entrado en su boca.

Draco sonrió divertido ante dicha escena, pero Hermione no se quedó de brazos cruzados, sino que sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con un movimiento hizo que el pañal sucio pegado a la pared se impactara del lado usado directo en su cabello.

— ¡Mierda, Granger! —soltó Malfoy, quitándose el pañal de la cabeza dejando su rubio cabello manchado con desecho de bebé.

Draco sacó también su varita y le lanzó un hechizo que pintó su cabello de verde.

—Pero qué... ¿como demonios hiciste eso? —preguntó Hermione, un tanto sorprendida.

—Eres una bruja, Granger, ¿no sabes cómo pintar el cabello con magia?

—Bueno, yo no me pinto el cabello —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica—, pero ahora tu rubio platino parece tener sentido —y comenzó a reír.

—Jódete, Granger, yo soy rubio natural —dijo ofendido.

— _Ódete_ —se escuchó una aguda e infantil voz que los hizo recordar al bebé que, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ahora estaba gateando en el suelo—, _ódete_ , _ódete_ , _ódete_ —repetía Albus, dirigiéndose al mueble lleno de peluches y demás juguetes.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Draco, mirando al pequeño como si fuera cosa del otro mundo.

— _Ódete_ , _ódete_ , _ódete_ —seguía diciendo mientras llegaba al mueble y se estiraba tratando de alcanzar el muñeco de Ronald Weasley, parte de la colección "Héroes de Guerra", regalo de su tío Ron, algo bastante egocéntrico de su parte si se lo preguntaran a cualquier persona.

—Creo que dice...

— _Ódete, ódete_.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó la castaña, comprendiendo lo que trataba de decir.

—Joder, ¿quieres dejar de gritar mi apellido? Vas a gastarlo, por Merlin —recriminó el rubio, aún molesto por lo que había dicho sobre su cabello.

Hermione rodó los ojos y tomó a Albus del suelo, quien seguía desnudo, pero había alcanzado el muñeco de su tío y seguía repitiendo aquella palabra.

— ¿Y tú podrías dejar de decir tantas palabrotas? No quiero que la primera palabra de Albus sea _jódete_ —dijo Hermione.

— ¡ _Ódete_! —exclamó Albus, riendo y agitando el muñeco de Ron.

—Bueno, ve a quien tiene en su mano, al menos ya aprendió cuando usar esa palabra —dijo Draco, sonriendo orgulloso del bebé.

Hermione estaba por responder cuando una femenina voz se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación.

—Oh, parece que ya se están adaptando a su nuevo papel de padres —dijo Lavender Brown, Hermione podría jurar que escuchó cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¿Brown? ¿Que mierda haces aquí? —preguntó Draco.

— ¡Malfoy! —regañó Hermione.

— ¡Granger! —regresó el rubio.

— ¡ _Ódete_! —terció Albus.

— ¡Albus! —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, Lavender había sacado un pergamino y una pluma vuelapluma que había estado anotando todo lo que la rubia le dictaba; cuando Hermione se dio cuenta le recordó tanto a Rita Skeeter que quiso sacarla de la casa a punta de varita.

— ¿Qué anotas? —preguntó la castaña, controlando el impulso de convertirla en un escarabajo y meterla en un frasco.

—Oh, sólo algunas observaciones de mi primera visita de prueba sorpresa para analizar su competencia en la paternidad —respondió como si nada, mirando por todo el cuarto—. ¿Así es cómo suele estar la habitación del niño?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclamó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a la pluma que seguía escribiendo.

—Bien —fue la única respuesta de la rubia antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a otra habitación.

Draco y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué decir, sin duda habían dado la peor primera impresión como tutores de Albus.

—Dámelo, tú ve con Brown, lo visto y te alcanzo —dijo Draco.

Hermione le dio a Albus, quien ajeno a todo se entretenía con su muñeco, y fue tras la rubia.

—Granger, espera —la detuvo Draco, ella lo miró y él, con un par de movimientos de varita, limpió el talco de su rostro, regresó su cabello a su color castaño y le puso la blusa, quitando la mancha de paso.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione vacilante, había olvidado por completo que ella también estaba hecha un desastre.

—Parece que a veces olvidas que tienes magia, ¿sabes? —dijo él en respuesta, poniéndole el pañal a Albus con ayuda de su varita.

Hermione se sintió tan estúpida al ver al rubio hacer todo eso con magia, pero después se convenció de que no era su culpa ser hija de muggles y de que siempre había estado orgullosa de no depender de la magia para todo, totalmente contraria a Malfoy, al parecer. Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, pero no sin antes limpiar el cabello del rubio con su varita.

* * *

 **Después de mil años vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esperando que alguien aún quiera leerla. No comentaré mucho más que por la tardanza el siguiente capítulo estará pronto, durante la siguiente semana al menos, y en aquel tal vez haga una nota de autora más larga explicando un poco por qué toda esta ausencia, muchas cosas me pasaron -no todas buenas, por desgracia- y, no sé, creo que se meerecen una explicación, o no sé, igual no importa.**

 **En fin, si aún hay alguien ahí, gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	6. Visita sorpresa 1

**Visita sorpresa #1**

* * *

—Yo no parezco una madre rebelde que abandonará a su ahijado en la primera oportunidad —soltó Hermione, llegando tras la rubia y leyendo de reojo lo escrito en el pergamino que flotaba junto a ella.

—Hermione, querida, mi primera impresión fue de ti sin blusa, con el cabello verde como esos adolescentes anarquistas y con algo blanco cubriendo tu rostro; mientras que Malfoy tenía algo extraño café en el cabello y el niño no estaba vestido —explicó Lavender, abriendo la puerta del estudio de diseño de Pansy.

—Todo es un mal entendido, no usaba blusa porque ésta se había ensuciado con vómito y me la quité para limpiarla, mi cabello era verde porque... ah... —se calló unos segundos sin saber que responder, decir que había sido por una riña con Malfoy no ayudaría—. Era verde porque Malfoy me estaba enseñando un hechizo para pintar el cabello, yo lo intenté en él, pero como ves no funcionó y sólo logré pintarle una parte de café —contó la castaña, bastante orgullosa de su falsa historia.

Lavender se detuvo en medio de la habitación y miró a Hermione con suspicacia. Le dictó algo a la pluma vuelvapluma que ella no alcanzó a escuchar y siguió examinando la habitación.

—El hechizo para pintar el cabello es bastante sencillo, toda bruja debe saberlo, ya sabes, para disimular las canas u obtener el color indicado para tu color de piel... Supongo que este estudio se mantiene cerrado para impedir que el niño pase, ¿no es así? Aquí hay cosas peligrosas para él, alfileres, agujas-

—Sí —interrumpió Hermione, esperando que el tema del cabello quedara olvidado—, sí, está cerrado siempre.

La rubia hizo más anotaciones en el pergamino.

—Y si bien no me sorprende que tú no lo sepas —continuó Lavender, Hermione no comprendió a que se refería en un primer momento— porque, bueno, ya sabes, sé que no eres una bruja que se preocupe demasiado por su aspecto... —se calló mientras tomaba la pluma y escribía algo por sí misma. No volvió a hablar sino hasta que salió de la habitación— Me es difícil creer que no hayas sido capaz de realizar el hechizo a la primera, eres Hermione Granger —terminó, la castaña podría jurar que volvió a notar el sarcasmo mal disimulado en su voz.

Hermione no dijo nada en respuesta, que creyera lo que quisiera, ella se había inventado una historia bastante creíble. Lavender abrió la puerta del cuarto de entretenimiento de Harry justo cuando Draco, con Albus en brazos, se unía a ellas.

— ¿Y todo esto qué es? —preguntó la rubia de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

La habitación era muy grande, más de lo que podría parecer desde afuera gracias al encantamiento de expansión; había una gran pantalla de 72" en el centro ajustada a la pared, un largo mueble debajo con un dvd y varias películas, un amplio sofá de tres plazas al frente y uno de dos en perpendicular, una mesita de centro donde descansaba una computadora portátil, bocinas en cada esquina y dos detrás del sofá, un pequeño refrigerador, una mesa de billar y un futbolito, y decoración algo rústica bastante informal.

—Es la cueva de macho de Potter —dijo Draco—, son aparatos muggles de entretenimiento, televisión, dvd, computadora, ese futbolito que siempre me ha parecido un juego muggle bastante simple.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, un tanto sorprendida de que supiera qué era todo aquello. Draco captó su mirada y rodó los ojos antes de responder.

—Después de todo lo ocurrido en los tiempos de guerra, Pansy y tú no fueron las únicas en volverse amigas —dijo el rubio.

—Pansy los obligó a llevarse bien, ¿no? —supuso Hermione, sonriendo ante la idea de Harry y Malfoy tratando de ser amigos.

Draco sólo sonrió ladinamente ante sus palabras, tratando de sostener mejor a Albus, quien no dejaba de retorcerse en sus brazos como si quisiera bajarse.

—Bueno, no sé el uso de ninguna de estas cosas y aunque, después de verificar la peligrosidad de toda la habitación con un encantamiento, no parece peligroso, sería mejor mantenerla cerrada incluso con magia —dijo Lavender con profesionalismo.

Hermione se sorprendió también por eso, al parecer la guerra sí los había cambiado a todos de cierto modo.

 **…**

—Bueno, en general, la casa es bastante segura para... Albus —dijo Lavender, sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala. Draco y Hermione se sentaron en el sillón al frente—. El estudio de diseño debe mantenerse cerrado con magia, al igual que el... —revisó el pergamino con sus anotaciones— cuarto de entretenimiento con todas esas cosas muggles —siguió leyendo—, el ático y el sótano también, y la cocina y los baños necesitan la renovación de seguridad infantil, obviamente, y-

— ¿La renovación de qué? — interrumpió Hermione.

—Renovación de seguridad infantil —repitió la rubia—, sé que los Potter tenían un contrato con la constructora mágica donde trabaja Padma, deberían hablar con ella sobre eso.

Hermione frunció el ceño por seguir sin entender qué era eso de «seguridad infantil», pero fue Draco quien preguntó más directamente.

—Creo que Granger está preguntando qué mierda es eso.

—Oh, también debería controlar su lenguaje, señor Malfoy —dijo Lavender, el rubio rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada en respuesta—. Y la seguridad infantil son varios encantamientos y pociones que crean barreras en entradas para evitar que el niño pase, pero sin resultar herido o algo así, también se puede evitar que abra muebles o use las escaleras, Padma les explicará mejor si la contactan, lo cual recomiendo que hagan lo más pronto posible.

La castaña no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la forma en que Lavender actuaba, al parecer tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Trabajo en el Orfanato Creveey.

—Sí, pero-

—Que no sea capaz de tener hijos no significa que no sea capaz de ser madre, Hermione —su voz sonaba tan lúgubre como la recordaba durante el juicio—, a veces cuando es imposible tener algo... es cuando más ansias tenerlo, esos niños quieren padres y yo... bueno... Nos apoyamos mutuamente, a decir verdad —dijo, limpiando con discreción la delgada lágrima que había brotado.

Draco recuperó a Albus de los brazos de Hermione, quien lo había tomado a mitad de la revisión, y la miró de una forma que ella no entendía, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle en susurro.

—Es tu amiga, ¿no? Dile algo —dijo Draco.

—No es... —Hermione miró a Lavender, quien seguía haciendo anotaciones— Sí, fuimos compañeras de curso y casa en Hogwarts, pero... —se mordió el labio inferior, tomando una de las manitas de Albus, para evitar mirar nada más— Nunca fuimos muy amigas, incluso cuando me pidió ser su abogada me dejó en claro que lo hacía no porque confiara en mí, sino porque sabía que era la mejor —todo lo dijo sin despegar su mirada del pequeño, moviendo su manita a modo de juego.

Lavender carraspeó llamando su atención. Ambos voltearon a verla.

—Me voy —dijo la rubia, levantándose. Ambos la imitaron.

Lavender fue hasta la puerta con ellos detrás.

—Yo... hay otra cosa —habló la rubia, estando ya fuera de la casa y volteando a verlos—, sé que es algo innecesario decirlo, pero... Conozco su historia y sé que no... —dejó la frase al aire un par de segundos, Draco y Hermione la miraban con el ceño fruncido sin saber qué quería decirles— Sólo no tengan sexo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco casi dejó caer a Albus al escuchar las últimas palabras. Hermione se sonrojó y abrió los ojos ampliamente. El pequeño soltó una tierna risa de bebé al ver la reacción de los mayores.

—En situaciones como esta, el sexo puede resultar contraproducente, complicaría las cosas —añadió Lavender, guardando su pluma y pergamino en su bolsa—. En fin, volveré un día de la próxima semana y espero que la casa ya sea cien por ciento segura para entonces —dijo por último, después se alejó hasta salir de la propiedad y aparecerse.

La incomodidad entre el rubio y la castaña era tan palpable que ninguno parecía dispuesto a decir algo o moverse de donde estaban, incluso Albus se mantenía quieto en los brazos de Draco. Para su fortuna, una lechuza entró por la ventana de la sala y dejó caer una carta en la mesita de centro, saliendo de inmediato. Hermione aprovechó para alejarse de la entrada e ir por la carta después de soltar algo inentendible. Tomó la carta, la abrió y leyó, todo bajo la escrutiñadora mirada del rubio, lo cual no ayudaba a bajar el color de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Draco, acercándose al fin y sentándose en el sofá con Albus en sus piernas.

—Una invitación para una cena en casa de Dean y Seamus —dijo Hermione, sin despegar los ojos del pergamino—, no sabía que vivían en este pueblo también —murmuró más para sí misma que para el rubio.

— ¿Una cena? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba a Albus y lo movía de arriba abajo haciendo sonidos de avión. Había visto a Potter jugar así con él más de una vez y era obvio que el bebé lo disfrutaba.

Hermione tardó en responder al ver la acción del rubio; parecía tan irreal ver a Draco Malfoy actuar así; él, el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico, según la revista Corazón de Bruja (que no era como que ella la leyera, pero Ginny sí que lo hacía), actuando como un padre.

—Ah... sí.

— ¿«Sí» qué? —preguntó Draco mirándola con el ceño fruncido y dejando a Albus de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

Hermione reaccionó al encontrarse con esos grises ojos clavados en ella como si fuera una tonta.

—Ah... —miró la carta de nuevo y se sentó en el sillón— dicen que es una cena que organizan cada mes para varias parejas con hijos del vecindario, Harry y Pansy acudían y pues... —le tendió de la carta al rubio, evitando hacer contacto visual— estamos cordialmente invitados.

Draco tomó el pergamino y le dio una leída rápida, manteniéndolo lejos del alcance del bebé que trataba de agarrarlo. Hermione esperó hasta que él terminara sin decir nada más.

—No deberíamos ir —dijo la castaña al cabo de unos minutos.

—Yo creo que sí —contradijo Draco.

¿Estaban destinados a estar siempre en contra del otro?

—Tú ni siquiera te llevas con Dean o Seamus —argumentó la castaña.

—Pero sí con... —Draco miró la carta unos segundos— Davis, ella iba en mi curso... No sabía que se había casado con Wood, ¿cómo mierda se supone que eso pasó? —preguntó al leer ambos nombres juntos.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó Hermione, haciéndolo brincar en su asiento por tremendo grito.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —replicó el rubio.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, por Merlin, no más mierda, ni demonios, ni joder o derivados —explicó la castaña.

— ¡ _Oder_! —balbuceó Albus, riendo.

Draco miró a Hermione y levantó una ceja en su dirección, como aclarando que esta vez, ese intento de palabrota, había sido su culpa. Hermione se levantó, le arrebató la carta de la mano y después tomó a Albus.

—Creo que es hora de tu siesta, Albus —dijo ella, el pequeño se recostó contra su hombro como si hubiera entendido lo que había dicho—. Y tú, Malfoy, ¿por qué no te encargas de contactar a Padma para lo de la seguridad infantil? —le sugirió, yendo hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación del bebé.

— ¿Y qué hay de la cena? —cuestionó Draco, invocando pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir la carta a la gemela Patil.

—Lo decidiremos después —respondió Hermione, subiendo ya las escaleras.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante su respuesta, ese maldito gesto que esa insufrible castaña le había pegado después de tanto indeseable tiempo compartido.

* * *

 **Capitulo cortito y de rápido. Ayer volví a la U y, aunque parezca estar más ocupada, las pasadas vacaciones me pasaron cosas que me alegraron mucho la vida, tanto que mis ganas de escribir volvieron bien fuertes, y no sólo fics, ¡también historias originales! Pero no hago más rollo, el próximo capítulo tratará sobre la cena en la casa Deamus (así se llama el ship Dean/Seamus que ahora shippeo harto por las cositas tan bonitas que hacen en Tumblr de ellos jeje) y, tal vez no haga falta hacer la siguiente aclaración porque me gusta creer que en el fandom de Harry Potter todos somos muy tolerantes y de mente abierta, pero si alguna persona que se considere homofóbica o simplemente no soporte la idea de leer sobre parejas LGBT, le recomiendo que no lea el siguiente capítulo, porque si bien no son la pareja principal, sí habrá partes de, pues (ni siquiera debería haber razón para toda esta aclaración) de ellos dos actuando como pareja.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo esta otra locura mía, por favs, follow y reviews de** **Isela Malfoy** **,** **Rosy Fdez** **,** **Celevhr** **,** **PeaceLilith** **,** **Akuma,** **artipinck94** **,** **SandyMalfoy88** **,** **Antoniette Lamperouge** **,** **Nuria16** **, Doris, Sally,** **Marycielo Felton** **,** **Ailu y** **LluviaDeOro.**

 **X. Yiriz**


	7. La cena

**La cena**

* * *

Sabía que era una buena idea estar ahí, algo podían conseguir de convivir con esas personas. Tal vez ayuda para cuidar a Albus en alguna emergencia, tal vez que declararan en contra de Granger cuando ésta tratara de matarlo, tal vez que testificaran ante el Ministerio que eran buenos tutores para Albus y no tenían por qué querer quitárselos...

— ¿Crees que preguntarán a nuestros vecinos sobre cómo cuidamos de Albus? —preguntó Draco al pensar en eso último.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad; estar tanto en compañía del rubio la sacaba de su zona de confort, o más bien, de su zona de vida tranquila y normal en la que era capaz de pensar en todo. No tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la puerta se abrió en ese momento y Seamus se presentó frente a ellos.

— ¡Hermione! Gracias por venir —dijo el ex Gryffindor, abrazando a la castaña con cierta dificultad pues cargaba a Albus en sus brazos. —Hola, Albus, ¿te acuerdas del tío Seamus? —dijo con voz graciosa, dirigiéndose al bebé, quien sonrió ante la divertida voz que había hecho— Elliot estará feliz de verte para jugar —Albus pareció reaccionar al nombre del hijo de Dean y Seamus pues soltó lo que parecía una risa emocionada.

Todos los presentes sonrieron casi por inercia. Hermione cruzó el umbral al interior de la casa, fue entonces cuando Seamus y Draco se quedaron a solas. Su convivencia durante los días de guerra había sido casi inexistente, por lo que lo único que recordaban el uno del otro era la vieja rivalidad de casas en Hogwarts; sin embargo, ambos se limitaron a darse un formal apretón de manos con la respetuosa mención de sus apellidos a modo de saludo.

Al pasar a la casa, Dean salió de la cocina vistiendo un divertido mandil rojo en el que se leía «kiss the chef» y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verlos.

—Hermione —la saludó, abrazándola también—, creí que no vendrías.

—A decir verdad, fue Malfoy quien me convenció de venir —confesó la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean, quien saludaba a Albus también con esa tonta voz que todos hacen en presencia de un bebé, levantó la mirada, miró hacia el rubio que se había dirigido al comedor donde ya se encontraban los otros vecinos y sonrió con suspicacia hacia la castaña. Hermione lo interpretó cómo que él había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo, Dean —advirtió Hermione.

El moreno soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Yo sólo te digo que siempre noté cierta tensión... entre ustedes.

—Claro que había tensión, éramos lo contrario del otro en todo, casa, sangre, creencias —aclaró Hermione, meciendo a un Albus que parecía ansioso por irse a jugar con los niños que correteaban en el comedor junto a sus padres.

—Sí, tal vez en los primeros años en Hogwarts, pero cuando él dejó de creer en todo eso, durante la guerra, en aquel viaje al bosque, sólo ustedes dos... —la voz de Dean se había vuelto un murmuro— había otro tipo de tensión entre ustedes, y lo sabes, Hermione Granger —concluyó, sonriendo amplio ante las sonrojadas mejillas de la castaña, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

—Y tú sabes que no éramos sólo nosotros dos, Ron estaba también —recordó Hermione.

—Sí, pero-

Dean se detuvo al ver que Draco se acercaba a ellos.

—Dean —saludó el rubio, extendiendo su mano.

—Draco —respondió el moreno, estrechándola.

—Aún no llega Patil, ¿lo ves, Granger? Te dije que no seríamos los últimos, pero tú siempre debes ser perfecta y la primera en todo —dijo Draco, pero Hermione no parecía en condición de responder, un vago recuerdo de los días de guerra se había colado en su mente.

—Ah... Draco, ¿por qué no tomas a Albus y lo llevas con los demás para que lo saluden? —dijo Dean, tomando al bebé de los brazos de la castaña y tendiéndolo al rubio.

Draco lo cargó y miró a Hermione, ella sintió sus ojos examinándola, así que sólo volteó hacia el otro lado, tratando de esconder su rostro con su esponjado cabello. Draco frunció el ceño un segundo, pero, sin decir nada, volvió al comedor.

—No sabía que se llamaran por sus nombres —dijo Hermione, recuperando la voz y tratando de dejar el asunto del bosque de lado.

—Sí, bueno, estuve encerrado en el calabozo de la Mansión Malfoy por varias semanas, ¿recuerdas? Para ese entonces, Draco ya era un espía de la Orden, al igual que Pansy y Nott, así que no sólo me ayudó a no morir de hambre o ser torturado, también me ayudó a escapar.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, ¿cómo era que ella nunca se había enterado de eso?

—Pocos lo saben, a decir verdad, además de las personas del Wizengamont presentes en su juicio, lo saben Seamus, Ha- —se interrumpió un segundo al recordar la pérdida de los Potter— lo sabían Harry y Pansy, no estoy seguro de si Nott lo sepa —se mantuvo en silencio otro par de segundos— y ahora tú.

—Él... —comenzó Hermione, insegura de contarlo, había muchas cosas de aquellos días que se había guardado sólo para sí.

Dean notó su nerviosismo, así que ofreció ir a la cocina para más privacidad. Ella asintió y se dirigieron ahí. Dean le ofreció uno de los bancos de la isla y ella se sentó, él mismo tomó asiento a su lado.

—En el bosque... supimos que lo habían descubierto y por eso había huido de la Mansión Malfoy, no sabía que habías huido con él —se mantuvo callada unos segundos, como si estuviera reproduciendo en su mente aquel día—. Después de que Harry y Pansy se fueron por la advertencia de Nott, después de que Ron nos dejó porque no terminaba de confiar en Malfoy, cuando, efectivamente, nos quedamos sólo nosotros dos en aquella tienda solitaria en medio del bosque...

 _"— ¡Sí, Granger, tengo la maldita marca! ¡Mírala! ¡Joder, mírala!"_

—Malfoy estaba furioso por las injustas acusaciones de Ron...

 _"Una insana fascinación se instaló en su mirada, nunca había visto la Marca Tenebrosa tan de cerca, la poderosa magia que desprendía era tal que incluso sentía como la llamaba a obedecer."_

—Ese día descubrí que Malfoy en verdad había dejado de creer en la pureza de la sangre y que estaba de nuestro lado.

 _"Sus dedos hormigueaban queriendo tocarla._

 _—Hazlo —su voz había bajado tanto de nivel, era menos que un susurro, tan débil y suave, efímero..., peligroso, no podía estar segura de que en verdad lo hubiera dicho."_

—Había dejado de ser ese rubio engreído que me molestaba en Hogwarts y se había convertido en el hombre que renegó de todo lo que había conocido toda su vida por lo que era correcto.

 _"La oscura marca contrastaba intensamente con su piel blanquecina, las venas de su brazo se vislumbraban debajo de ésta por la forma en que presionaba la mano en puño con fuerza, como si estuviera resistiéndose ante la maligna magia que era parte de él. No la miraba, sus ojos no se habían despegado de la marca desde que había soltado aquel inverosímil "hazlo"._

 _— ¿Te duele?_

 _—Justo ahora quema como el jodido fuego del infierno, el Señor Tenebroso debe estar furioso al enterarse de que había más de un espía entre sus líneas._

 _La risa forzada que brotó de sus labios murió al ver como ella dirigía su mano hacia la marca, podía sentir su nervioso pulso a milímetros, sus dedos temblaban inseguros._

 _—Hazlo._

 _El murmuro, la suave pero dura voz tan cerca de ella, la hizo respirar profundo antes de doblar cuatro de sus dedos y sólo atreverse a rozar la serpiente con su índice. Pudo sentir la fina textura de una piel de serpiente, definió toda la marca hasta la calavera que tenía una temperatura mayor que el resto de la piel, parecía que estuviera hirviendo algo_ _en su interior. Separó sus dedos de golpe._

 _— ¿Pero qué…_

 _—Eso pasa… cuando no acudes a su… su llamado._

 _Su voz era entrecortada pues tenía la mandíbula apretada_ _para soportar el dolor._

 _— ¿Quieres decir que Parkinson y Nott están sintiendo lo_ _mismo justo ahora?_

 _—Theo probablemente, pero Pansy no… ella me contó_ _que-_

 _Un gruñido seguido de un jadeo interrumpió su respuesta. Llevó su otra mano a su brazo, presionándolo con fuerza en un_ _intento por mitigar el ardor, nunca había tenido que sufrir aquella tortura por tanto tiempo. Sus piernas se debilitaron y se dejó caer en el suelo, arrodillándose._

 _— ¡Malfoy!_

 _—Pansy me contó que- que había encontrado una..._ _forma de- Oh, mierda…_

 _— ¿Una forma de qué? ¿De quitar el dolor?_

 _—De reducirlo._

 _— ¿Cómo?_

 _Los grises ojos del rubio se clavaron en la castaña al fin. Ella, al no recibir respuesta inmediata, también levantó la mirada._

 _— ¿Que tanto crees preocuparte por mí, Granger?"_

— ¿Qué pasó en ese bosque, Hermione? —preguntó Dean, devolviéndola al presente pues se había quedado callada durante un par de minutos

Hermione despegó la vista de aquel punto fijo de la isla y miró a Dean con confusión durante unos segundos, como si aún siguiera en esa fría noche en el bosque, con Malfoy arrodillado frente a ella pidiendo por su ayuda, sin reconocer al moreno de su presente.

— ¡Dean! —se escuchó a Seamus entrando a la cocina— Ya ha llegado Padma y sabes que una mujer tan embarazada como ella siempre está hambrienta, así que vamos, hay que comenzar a pasar la comida a la mesa.

—Amor, ¿puedes darnos un minuto? En seguida vamos —dijo Dean, dándole a entender con la mirada que había llegado en un mal momento.

Fue entonces cuando Seamus se percató de la encorvada y cabizbaja posición de Hermione, quien ni siquiera había volteado a verlo al entrar. Soltó un "claro" y salió de la cocina.

—Hermione, mira, así como yo tengo mis razones para no estar diciendo a todo el mundo que Draco me ayudó a escapar de la Mansión Malfoy, sé que tú debes tener las tuyas para no haber contado nunca a nadie lo que pasó en el bosque con él, pero ahora que ambos tienen que hacerse cargo de Albus… Están unidos de por vida, por más que les desagrade la idea, ahora tienen un hijo juntos y esa es una relación que nunca terminará.

Hermione escuchó sus palabras y supo que tenía razón, no importaba si al final decidían irse cada uno por su lado, hacerse cargo de Albus por determinado tiempo y luego que el otro lo cuidara, que ella se quedara con el bebé, que ambos siguieran viviendo juntos, cualquier decisión incluiría el mantenerse en contacto siempre. No podía seguir ignorando el futuro mientras trataba de sobrevivir sólo el presente, así como tampoco podía seguir escondiendo el pasado. Tenía un hijo con Malfoy, así de simple y complicado como sonaba.

—Tal vez no tenemos la confianza suficiente para que hables de eso conmigo, Hermione, pero si quieres hablar con alguien..., hablar funciona —aconsejó Dean, desde su propia experiencia.

—Sí, gracias, Dean —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó del banco.

—Puedes quedarte aquí en la cocina hasta que estés bien calmada, yo mientras pasaré la comida —dijo el moreno, levantándose también y encaminándose al horno para sacar el pollo.

—No, estoy bien, yo te ayudo —aseguró la castaña.

Dean la analizó unos segundos antes de asentir y aceptar su ayuda.

—Bien, entonces lleva el pan, la pasta, la ensalada, el puré y... —se detuvo mirando los demás alimentos—, lleva eso por ahora, por favor.

Hermione asintió y sacando su varita dio un par de florituras a la vez que pronunciaba wingardium leviosa apuntado a los platos. Estos se elevaron de la isla de la cocina y así, con la comida flotando tras ella, se dirigió al comedor donde los demás esperaban.

 **.•.•.•.**

— ¿Casi ocho meses?

— Así es —respondió la embarazada acariciando su abultado vientre y con una impecable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vaya… —fue lo único capaz de decir al sentir aquella extraña aura que desprendía, se preguntaba si eso era sólo cosa de brujas o también ocurría con las embarazadas muggles.

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla mientras miraba hacia otro lado, incómoda. Cinco niños correteaban alrededor, gritando y riendo, con juguetes en sus manos pegajosas llenas de dulce o un vaso entrenador derramando gotas de jugo por demasiada agitación. En la esquina de la amplia sala estaba el corral para los más pequeños, cuatro niños de no más de dos años estaban dentro jugando con la gran cantidad de juguetes para bebés que los Finnigan-Thomas tenían; Albus estaba ahí, abrazando su dragón de peluche y compartiendo los cubos de madera con la hija de Oliver Wood y Tracey Davis, una de las parejas que más le había sorprendido ver ahí. Aunque enterarse de que se habían casado sólo un par de meses después de que Oliver había terminado una relación de años con Marcus Flint, había sido más impactante.

—Mamá, mamá, mamá —el hijo mayor de Padma se acercó al sillón donde ellas estaban sentadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ali? —preguntó la bruja, al tiempo que limpiaba una mancha en su playera con un movimiento de su varita.

—Lucas no quiere prestarme su escoba —se quejó el pequeño, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero que Hermione encontró adorable.

—Y eso me parece muy bien, no quiero que montes una escoba dentro de la casa, la última vez rompiste esa cosa muggle que Dean y Seamus tiene sobre la chimenea.

Hermione dirigió la mirada a aquel sitio y supo que se refería a la televisión de pantalla plana, tanto Dean como Seamus eran mestizos, así que era normal ver cosas muggles en su casa. El pequeño Ali se alejó aún con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados hasta donde el niño Macmillan montaba su escoba de juguete.

—Entonces… ¿Malfoy y tú? —habló Padma, comiendo un poco de su bote de helado de vainilla, la única cosa con azúcar que, al parecer, soportaba comer el bebé.

—Ah, sí, bueno, es lo que Harry y Pansy dejaron estipulado en su testamento —respondió, mirando su cerveza en su regazo.

—Sí, lo sé, y cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirlo, todos aquí podemos ayudarlos —tomó su mano y le sonrió amable—, vivimos cerca y te aseguro que estaremos para ustedes, excepto tal vez Zach, él no termina de confiar en Malfoy.

Hermione miró al recién nombrado y notó las obvias miradas recelosas que le dirigía al rubio, quien charlaba con Tracey y Anthony, el esposo de Padma. Los demás asistentes no parecían tener problema con él. Zacharias estaba junto a su esposa, una ex Gryffindor hija de muggles, ambos platicaban con Oliver y Michael Corner, quien estaba casado con una joven Hufflepuff mestiza y tenía dos hijos, uno de ocho y otro de la misma edad de Albus. En el otro sofá de la sala estaban Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones, Ernie había tomado a sus dos pelirrojas gemelas del corral y ahora las alimentaba, mientras Susan gritaba a su hijo mayor, Lucas, que bajara de la escoba.

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás con lo de la seguridad infantil? —cuestionó la castaña, volviendo su atención a la bruja.

—Oh, sobre eso, no puedo, ya estoy en mi octavo mes y empecé mi permiso de maternidad hace una semana —explicó Padma, Hermione soltó un casi imperceptible "oh, claro"—, pero como le dije a Malfoy, hablaré con Grant para que él se haga cargo.

— ¿Grant? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, Grant Page, era Ravenclaw en Hogwarts y un buen amigo mío, ahora somos compañeros en la constructora y él es uno de los mejores, te encantará —contó Padma, se llevó una mano al corazón y sonrió de manera pícara, esa sonrisa le pareció peligrosa.

—Sí es capaz de hacer el trabajo, está bien.

—Es capaz de hacer más que el trabajo, querida —dijo levantando ambas cejas repetidamente—. Es decir, yo nunca tuve nada con él, pero en Hogwarts era el sueño de todas en Ravenclaw.

— ¿Quién era el sueño de todas en Ravenclaw? —preguntó Laura Madley, la esposa de Michael, acercándose a ellas y sentándose junto a la castaña.

—Grant Page —respondió Padma.

—Oh, ¿el guardián rubio? —preguntó Laura, haciendo memoria y sonriendo al recordar al chico.

—El mismo —aseguró la morena—. Le decía a Hermione que ahora era magitecto en mi constructora y podía ayudarles con la seguridad infantil —se inclinó hacia ellas y, en voz baja y traviesa, cubriendo la perspectiva de su boca que quedaba a la vista de los demás, añadió: — y con otras cosas.

Ambas soltaron una corta y divertida risa, Hermione se limitó a sonreír sonrojándose un poco.

—Hermione, querida, sé que este puede no ser el mejor momento para querer iniciar una relación, pero no te caería nada mal salir con alguien, y Grant es un excelente prospecto —dijo Padma.

—Padma, sé que lo haces con la mejor intención, pero como dijiste, justo ahora no tengo cabeza para preocuparme por tener una relación, perdí a mis amigos, tengo que cuidar de Albus y comparto techo con un hombre que me odia; así que si Grant Page es el mejor para el trabajo es bienvenido, pero no quiero que le digas que busco algo más que una mera relación profesional —Hermione terminó su diatriba y se levantó del sofá sin esperar respuesta, después se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, soltó una exhalación siendo consciente de que todo aquello lo había dicho en voz más alta de lo necesario, seguramente todos la habían escuchado.

—No te odio y lo sabes —dijo una voz totalmente conocida para ella.

—Déjame sola, Malfoy —soltó Hermione, sacando su varita de su chaqueta.

El rubio temió que le lanzara un hechizo, pero cuando la vio apuntando al refrigerador y segundos después un bote de helado salió volando del congelador hasta sus manos, se relajó.

—Yo sólo quería aclarar ese punto, ¡no te odio! —lo último lo gritó, provocando un brinco en la castaña, quién lo miró frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué? Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría aquí son amigos tuyos deben saber que no te odio y que por tanto no te asesinaré mientras duermes —se sentó junto a ella y convocó una cuchara para comer también del bote de helado.

—Ellos también confían en ti, ¿sabes? —soltó Hermione, sin mirarlo y llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Seguro —la ironía en la voz de Draco era más que obvia.

—Dejaste las filas de Voldemort en el momento justo, te uniste a nosotros y jugaste uno de los papeles más peligrosos durante una guerra, sino fuera por ti muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes —aseguró Hermione, pero esta vez si tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

—Todo fue gracias a Pansy —la mirada del rubio estaba clavada en la isla, aunque sentía sus castaños ojos clavados en su nuca.

—Claro, Pansy se encargó de llevarlos al camino correcto, pero tú sabes todo lo que arriesgaste para evitar que Voldemort tomara el poder —al ver que no reaccionaba a sus palabras, le tendió el helado, él lo tomó y hundió su cuchara para tomar una buena cantidad—. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el bosque? —al escuchar su pregunta sus ojos se dirigieron a ella— Después de que Harry y Pansy se fueron, de que Ron desapareció molesto… —su voz bajó a un susurro al decir lo último, Draco presionó la cuchara en su mano al recordar los insultos del pelirrojo— y de que Dean partió a su casa, ¿recuerdas cuando quedamos sólo tú y yo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo el rubio, desviando su mirada al bote de helado de nuevo y jugando con su cuchara dentro.

—Yo fui capaz de confiar en ti, Malfoy, aun cuando fuiste tan maldito conmigo en Hogwarts, confié en ti esa noche —detuvo su mano que revolvía el helado, obligándolo a mirarla—. Si yo superé las cosas, los demás también.

—Granger, ¿olvidas cómo logré que confiaras y te preocuparas por mí? —Draco la miró directamente a los ojos y levantó una ceja, sin cortar el contacto de sus manos sobre el bote.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo, pero esta vez con más intensidad; aun así, no apartó la mirada.

—Entraste a mi mente, Granger —su voz era baja, por lo que ambos se inclinaron hacia el otro sin notarlo—, viste mi interior hasta conocerme casi mejor que yo mismo, sabes cosas de mí de las cuales nadie tiene mínima idea —estaban demasiado cerca y una parte de ambos era consciente de eso—, tú confiaste en mí porque supiste más de lo que debías, pero sólo para evitar que muriera ahí mismo.

Sus ojos seguían mirando los del otro y por un segundo Hermione se creyó capaz de leer su mente de nuevo.

—Hermione, ¿estás…

La voz los hizo separarse de inmediato, la castaña sólo giró hacia el lado contrario con el bote de helado entre sus brazos, mientras que Draco se levantó del asiento de un brinco y se alejó hacia el refrigerador, el cual abrió como si estuviera buscando algo. Dean los miró con ojos suspicaces unos segundos, notando su incomodidad y fingido desinterés.

—bien? —terminó su pregunta, acercándose lentamente a ella y con una sonrisa divertida formándose en sus labios.

—Sí, estoy bien, disculpa por eso, me dejé llevar —respondió la bruja.

—No creo que debas disculparte, querida, Draco no parecía molesto porque te dejaras llevar —dijo Dean, conteniendo la risa.

Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en él tan rápido que de haber sido un ataque ya habría volado contra la pared sin tener tiempo de siquiera sacar su varita. Hermione estaba por decir algo cuando Seamus entró cargando a un ruidoso Albus que lloraba y se retorcía. La castaña se apresuró a tomarlo, dejando el helado sobre la isla.

—Debe tener hambre, ese llanto es de un bebé hambriento —dijo Seamus entregándole al pequeño, después se acercó a su esposo que se había adueñado del bote de helado.

—Ya, Albus, tranquilo —murmuraba Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y convocaba un frasco de comida de bebé que aterrizó en su mano libre con dificultad. Al ver esto, Draco fue hasta ella, tomó el frasco para abrirlo, limpió la cuchara que había estado usando para comer helado con un movimiento de varita y se encargó de alimentar a Albus mientras Hermione lo sostenía.

Dean y Seamus no dijeron palabra alguna mientras toda la escena se desarrollaba, pero bastó la mirada que se dedicaron para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Era como verse a ellos mismos cuando su hijo Elliot tenía esa edad, cuando comenzaban a sentirse como una verdadera familia. Verlos ayudándose a dar de comer al pequeño Albus, aunque realmente esa comida procesada no era el mejor alimento para un bebé, resultaba adorable; y hasta cierto punto escalofriante teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Hermione "demasiado ocupada trabajando para querer tener pareja y mucho menos hijos" Granger y Draco "soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico por su exquisito atractivo e increíble fortuna" Malfoy.

Los Thomas-Finnigan se excusaron diciendo que debían despedir a los Goldstein, que estaban por retirarse cuando Albus había comenzado a llorar, y salieron de la cocina dejando sola a la nueva, pequeña e inesperada familia.

* * *

 **Sin comentarios, está de más disculparme por tardar tanto en esto, sólo espero que alguien siga ahí para seguir leyendo esta cosa extraña que llamo fanfic. Además de que ya es más de media noche, mi computadora está a punto de quedarse sin pila y si no publico esto justo ahora probablemente tarde otros mil años en hacerlo.**

 **Gracias a _SandyMalfoy88, Nuria16, Doris, FeltonNat88, RosyFdz, linithamonre77, Sally y Cmpt_ por los comentarios, y a quienes hayan dado fav y follow.**

 **X. Yiriz**

 **Pd. Recién estoy volviendo a esto de escribir lo que quiero y no ensayos o trabajos finales para la universidad, así que me disculpo si el capítulo resultó tan malo como lo supongo, seguiré escribiendo mis locuras de nuevo y espero recuperar esa chispa que ya me hacía enamorarme de todo lo que escribía.**


End file.
